Sins
by SD130413
Summary: Venial, Mortal, Canonical, Actual, Deadly, Original – Sins come in all shapes and sizes but when are they immoral? When are they a transgression? Against divine law or the governing law? Phoebe's sin is the beginning of a chain reaction for the family who must fight against what's right and what others believe is right.
1. Chapter 1

**Venial, Mortal, Canonical, Actual, Deadly, Original – Sins come in all shapes and sizes but when are they immoral? When are they a transgression? Against divine law or the governing law? Phoebe's sin is the beginning of a chain reaction for the family who must fight against what's right and what others believe is right. **

**All rights of Fifty Shades belong to E. L. James, the story sins and its original content and characters are mine. **

**A big thank you to Meganfa Figg for her help and inspiration with this story.**

* * *

_**Ana**_

"Mom, Phoebe's being sick again." Teddy announces as he breezes into the kitchen already dressed for school. I look at my handsome sixteen year old son as Christian jumps to his feet.

"I'll go." I tell him. Christian always overreacts with the kids when they're sick and with this being the second day in a row that Phoebe's throwing up I know his instinct is to call his retired paediatric doctor mother and get her to pay a visit. My reaction is always to make my baby comfortable and check them over best I can before calling their doctor.

"I'll call my Mom." Christian calls as I head for the stairs. So predictable. I don't acknowledge him as it doesn't matter what I say his opinion overrules mine every time. As I reach the top of the stairs I can hear Phoebe's heaves. My poor baby! I hate seeing them sick!

"Phoebe?" I ask poking my head around the door, there's my baby girl on her hands and knees in front of the porcelain bowl, dry heaving.

"I'm fine." She sputters, well that's not my baby, Phoebe is a drama queen when she's sick, and milking it for all it's worth but here she is with her arm out stopping me from getting near her.

"You're not fine." I sigh as she flushes the chain and stands up.

"Mom..." She says wiping her hand across her mouth. "I'm fine." She says more forcefully. It's the same as yesterday, she was sick and then insisted she was fine but she wasn't allowed to school but as I watch as she brushes her teeth I know like yesterday she's going to fight to go to school.

Phoebe has changed so much in the past few months. She's been withdrawn, spending more time with her friends than at home. I miss my baby but as she keeps reminding us, she's a teenager now not a child. She's not my baby anymore.

"Hey princess you feeling ok?" Christian asked ruffling her straightened hair.

"Daddy." She moans grabbing her comb.

"Nama Grace is on her way. Get back in your pyjamas and get back in bed." He commands in that voice he uses, that dominant voice the he uses to get everyone to heal, including me, it screams don't argue with me without him having to raise his voice by a single decibel. Of course, it's in our playroom that I get to hear it most!

"I have a test today." Phoebe replies which I know is true but Christian' isn't going to take it, he never would allow her to go to school sick, even a sniffle and I have to fight him that they're fine.

"Bed Phoebe." He growls. "I'll call the school and they will let you take that test when you're better."

Phoebe stomps her foot but Christian's glare is enough to send her marching back into her room. I look at him, not happy with his decision but still, he's their father and I have learned sometimes t just go with what he says, sometimes it's just necessary to save a fight.

"Is your Mom coming first thing?"

"She told me she'd be here in twenty, that's straight away Ana." He replies rolling his eyes, a habit neither I nor the kids get away with but one he flaunts freely.

"Ok. I'm going to make sure she's ok." I say leaning up to kiss him. "Go to work, she'll be ok."

Christian sighs and runs his hand through his hair. It's the same discussion that rears its ugly head every time one of the kids gets sick, he wants to be at home for them but it's easier for me to be home, he has a billion dollar corporation to run whereas I run one small million dollar company within the corporation, he's needed in work more than me.

"Are you sure?"

"Go. I'll call you with whatever your Mom says ok?" I say running my fingers through his hair before my hands slip to straightening his tie like I want to do for Teddy every morning though the second my back is turned he loosens it again, Christian on the other hand gives me a soft kiss before leaving the bathroom allowing me to go deal with our poorly daughter.

"I'm going to change quickly before Nama Grace gets here, would you like me to ask Gail to bring you anything?" I ask signalling the intercom on the bedroom wall.

"Some orange juice would be nice." She replies and I nod and smile, even though I believe orange juice could make her toss her cookies again I'd rather her replenish some of the fluids she's lost. Grace once told me that even if a child continues to be sick when they have fluid they do keep some of the fluid intake and that's why it's important to keep giving them juice and water or even milk if it's what the child wants.

I ask Gail to bring up some orange juice for Phoebe as well as some toast, she needs to try and eat something and dry toast is usually a good bet with Phoebe. Once in my bedroom I change into a velour tracksuit, I'm not planning on leaving the house today so I'm not dressing to impress anyone and I shove my hair into a scruffy knot at the top of my head. Just as I slip on my slippers I hear Gail greet Grace at the door.

"Hello my dear." She smiles as I meet her at the top of the stairs. I hug her, a natural habit these days. "So where's the patient?"

"In bed on her father's insistence, she'd much rather be in school though." I say making Grace's eyes widen in surprise, yup she knows my daughter well enough to know that's unusual.

"She must be sick." Grace says with a wink. "So other than vomiting any other symptoms?"

"None she's complained of, she's not hot to the touch or cold either, she seems fine actually other than the vomiting of course."

"I'll find out what's wrong with her, just give me some time alone with her?"

This question scares me, why would Grace want time alone with my daughter? What does she think is wrong?

"Grace you're scaring me." I say quietly making her chuckle.

"Oh now, now Ana, she's probably fine, I bet it's anxiety but about what I don't know, give me some time to question her and then we'll see. It could be a lot of things, bulimia comes to mind but that doesn't seem like Phoebe."

"Grace, I trust you but don't hide from me what's wrong with her when you do know?" I ask terrified of my daughter having secrets from me or making herself sick because of some issue with her body image, Phoebe and I have always been pretty close, she may be Daddy's little princess but she trusts me with her secrets, she always has, we've always been pretty open with one another.

"I'm not bound by confidentiality Ana, I promise." She says giving my hand a squeeze and then I can only watch as she slips into Phoebe's room leaving me alone on the top of the stairs, worried sick.

* * *

_**Grace**_

I walk into Phoebe's room expecting her to be curled up in bed looking like death but instead she's sat upright, her arms crossed and her face marred in a frown. Oh my dear girl. I'm worried about what may be wrong with her, bulimia is very prominent in my mind as I see she looks fine other than a little pale.

"Dad didn't need to call you Nama." Phoebe says as I approach the bed slowly, she really does look like an angry teen right now and she has her father's temper… he says it's Ana's but I've never really seen Ana angry though I do remember an incident before she and Christian were married and a drink all over Elena Lincoln…

"Your Father just wants to make sure you're fit and healthy, you're vomiting so I would say you're not healthy right now."

"I'm fine!" She stresses angrily, oh my dear girl!

"Just let me give you a once over to appease him? Please?" I ask and she groans loudly before nodding, she loves pleasing Christian most of the time so I'm not surprised that she lets me check her out.

After checking everything I can conclude Phoebe is very healthy, her abdomen however feels quite distended and I'm really not happy with that and of course her throat looks a little sore but that would probably be from the vomiting. It could be many things causing her abdomen to be distended it could be irritable bowel, ovarian cancer, lactose intolerance, or a simple bowl obstruction or constipation but she doesn't have any of the other symptoms so I doubt it very much, it could be her period too of course and that's what it probably is.

"Now then I'm happy to report you're a healthy young woman, so come on, talk to me what's going on with you Phoebe Rose Grey?"

"What do you mean?" She asks shifting up so I can sit beside her on the bed, I sit and pull her to my chest, she's never too big for cuddles from Nama, I mean I still hold Ana and Mia when they want to be held.

"Well this being sick isn't being caused by nothing but as far as I can see you're as healthy as a horse so talk to me sweet girl, what's going on?"

"Nama I'm fine…"

"Don't lie to me Phoebe, I don't like being lied to." I say in my sternest voice almost mimicking her father.

"Well… Nama I don't know what to say, I'm fine. Really I am." She insists. I sigh, I don't know how to get my darling girl to open up to me. I'm stuck.

* * *

_**Phoebe**_

I hate lying to Nama Grace, more than anything else in the world right now I hate lying right to her face but I can't possibly tell her the truth. I'm sure she'd disown me!

_It would be your own fault._

I growl at my subconscious, there are times when I don't need her hanging around giving me unnecessary advice. In thinking about it, maybe Grandma Grace is the only person I can tell my secret to, she could help me and she's a doctor, they're bound by confidentiality so she couldn't tell Mom or Dad even if she wanted to!

How to tell her though I mean do I just blurt it out? Do I build her up to it or give her hints and let her figure it out for herself? I mean she's a clever woman, it wouldn't take long.

I'm just so scared, people will never look at me the same if this comes out but I need help. I'm fourteen so I can't do anything on my own without help, even going to the doctors I need Mom with me. I can't wait till I'm grown up and can do things for myself without Mom or Dad.

I wanted to tell Mom this morning what was wrong. I know she'd help me but I don't want her to hate me, and that's what will happen when she knows, she'll hate me and she won't be able to look at me the same again.

And Dad? Shit! Dad will disown me and cut me out completely when he finds out, why don't I ever think of the damn consequences before doing these stupid things?

The one thing I know is that I need help, someone will help me… Nama Grace may be the only one that can help me…

* * *

_**Grace**_

Phoebe cuddles me close and I can tell by her face and breathing that she's thinking hard. Is she going to open up to me? Will she tell me what's going on with her?

Ana mentioned a few times over the summer that Phoebe was changing, physically she began looking like a woman, her breasts made a sudden appearance and her hips began to show more prominently but mentally Ana could only see her child. I tried to reassure her that Phoebe was just being a teenager, trying to be independent and Ana would have to just learn to live with that and be there for when her baby made an appearance and she would make an appearance when she needed her Mommy most.

What if it wasn't Phoebe just being a teenager though? What if Ana was right to worry? I'm even more convinced now that my granddaughter is suffering from bulimia, it's the only possible explanation for this spontaneous throwing up! My dear girl! She's so beautiful and so slim, just like her Mother is, Phoebe is the absolute double of Ana except for her eyes, she has Christian's Grey eyes.

"Nama Grace?" Phoebe's voice pulls me from my own thoughts and I look down to see my granddaughter wringing her hands just like Ana does when she's nervous.

"What is it Phoebe?" I ask.

"You'll help me right?" She asks, her grey eyes coming up to meet mine, I smile at her and nod, of course I will she knows that right? I'll always help her, I'll always be there for her. "Doesn't matter what I say you won't hate me?"

"I could never hate you Phoebe, you know that. I love you so much." I try reassuring her, I need her to know she can tell me what's going on with her and I'll be there for her.

"Ok." She nods before looking down at her hands again. "Nama Grace. I think I'm pregnant."

* * *

_**Grace**_

Pregnant. _Pregnant?_ Oh shit. That would explain the sickness and the distended abdomen. She can't be? Can she? She's fourteen!

"Phoebe, why do you think you might be pregnant?" I ask because she's a child, she's naive, at fourteen I believed in virgin births so maybe Phoebe does too.

"Because I had sex." She says and I feel the wind being knocked out of me.

She pushes away from me and sits upright, her hands wringing more than ever in her lap, her head bowed submissively.

"Nama I didn't mean for it to happen and it was only the once." She says and I feel her sobs struggling to break through.

"Did you use protection?"

"The condom split."

I drop my head into my hand and gasp. Fourteen. My darling girl is fourteen she can't be pregnant, she's still just a baby herself.

I know Phoebe started her periods at eleven, Christian was worried that it was far too early and expressed his opinion and only after a lot of reassurance he controlled himself and didn't phone a specialist.

"Phoebe." Is all I can say.

"I'm sorry Nama, I didn't mean it to happen it just did. I'm so sorry." She sobs and I quickly gather her in my arms letting her know that it's ok, I'm here. I'm angry yes but I can't take it out on Phoebe right now, I'll give her a damn stern talking to when I know for sure but pregnant…

I take deep breaths while Phoebe sobs in my arms. Oh no this is going to be hell for her. If it turns out she is that is, if not then I'll talk to her about safe sex, get her on the injection without informing Christian or Ana if possible and then we'll be ok but if she is pregnant… oh Christian's going to kill her.

"Phoebe stop this now, come on stop this crying. We don't know yet, it could be so many other things. Now tell me when did you get your last period?"

"Hold on." She says quietly as she climbs out of my hold and I watch as she goes over to her desk and grabs her phone. She looks for something, taps buttons repeatedly before she finds what she wanted and then her eyes meet mine, I see the fear there, the worry and the sadness, my darling girl. "Seven weeks ago." She says quietly and I have to squeeze my eyes shut, this is looking worse and worse with every passing second.

"Ok, Phoebe I'm going to go to the drug store, get a pregnancy test ok?"

"Nama Grace please don't tell Mom!" She begs rushing over to me and grabbing me tight. I hold her back.

"I promised I wouldn't, not till we know." I reply running my fingers through her dark hair, she's a baby herself, this is proof of that. She looks so small and vulnerable in my arms even though she's taller than me! "I won't be long." I say releasing her and I kiss her head before slipping out the door.

I barely make it to the bottom of the stairs before Ana descends on me, she looks worried sick and I'm not surprised, we were up there a long time.

"Well?" She asks desperately.

"I don't know yet." I reply. "It may be constipation but I haven't got anything on me so I'm going to pop to the drug store and get her some medicine and we'll give it a few hours and see what happens."

"Ok." Ana nods smiling a little and relaxing right before my eyes, poor girl I can't imagine what's been going through her mind these past few minutes while I've been with Phoebe. "I could send Sawyer and you have a cup of tea…"

"No, no, I need to have a look at the brands, decide which one is best for Phoebe." I say quickly, possibly too quick because Ana frowns for a moment before smiling.

"Ok, I'll see you in a little while then." She says allowing me to head for the door thanking divine providence that she didn't question my real motives for going to the drug store.

* * *

_**Phoebe**_

I'm already glad I told Nama Grace. It feels like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Though, I know she's angry, I could see it in her eyes but she didn't take it out on me, not yet anyhow. She will if this test is negative though, she will go absolutely bat shit crazy but for a negative result I will take that. I would rather have Nama Grace going thermonuclear on me than Dad which he will if the result is positive and he finds out, maybe Nama Grace can help me get an abortion.

Abortion. I don't believe in abortion, I never have but I'm _fourteen!_ I can't be a Mom! I mean I can't really look after myself so I definitely couldn't look after a child… a child… my child…

Oh no! I'd have to tell him, the father. I haven't seen him since school started, he was just my summer vacation fling! I was never really supposed to see him properly again and he will lose everything if it comes out this is his child, if there is a child that is.

But there's so much more to worry about, Dad. He won't only go thermonuclear and possibly disown me but he could lose everything too and it would be all my fault, his lifetime work gone in a flash because I was stupid enough to have sex at fourteen.

I already wish I had been like Mom, she waited until she was twenty two, she was wise beyond her years in that way, she stayed innocent until she met the man of her dreams who just happens to be my dad. That must be something special for them right? That she's with the man who she gave her virginity too, a man she loved then and still loves now. I didn't love him. It was lust, a summer lust and I gave him something I can never take back, something I couldn't possibly give to anyone else.

"Phoebe?" Mom's head pops around the door and I quickly wipe the tears that have been steadily falling since Nama Grace left.

"Hey Mom." I say having turned away from the door so she can't see my tear tracks.

"Baby what's wrong?" She asks, Mom always knows when we're sad, just by the tone of our voices she can determine our moods.

"I just feel crappy." I lie, I have to lie to her.

"Oh baby." She says coming over and hugging me tight. I inhale her sweet scent, that one that always reminds me of Mom and home. Oh I can't imagine her hating me. I begin to sob hard.

"Can we snuggle in bed?" I ask through my hiccups, Mom says nothing and just leads me to the bed, quickly she props herself up on the pillows and lays back allowing me to crawl up to her and curl up in her side. Her fingers go into my hair and she plays with the strands, it always soothes me to have Mom playing with my hair.

We snuggle for ages and I'm almost asleep when the bedroom door opens and I look up see Nama standing there with a soft smile.

"How are you doing Phoebe?" She asks in her doctor voice as she comes towards the bed.

"I'm ok." I say quietly as Mom snuggles me tighter. "Mom can you give me a minute with Nama please?" I ask knowing that we have to get rid of Mom somehow.

"Of course, just shout me if you need me." She says, she's always said that which is funny seeing as we have an intercom system that means we don't have to shout around the house to find someone.

"Ok. I love you Mommy."

"I love you too Phoebe baby." She says kissing my temple, I melt into her touch, inside I'm screaming _Don't leave me Mommy!_ but I don't voice it, instead I watch her go.

As soon as the door shuts Nama turns to me and takes a bag from her purse. She hands it to me and inside is one digital pregnancy test with an accuracy of 99.9% and it even tells you how far along up to three weeks plus.

"Go pee." She says her head signalling the door of my en suite, she sounds almost bitter… _oh Nama don't hate me_! I again don't voice this and I head towards the bathroom.

* * *

_**Grace**_

Buying a pregnancy test for Phoebe Rose was the hardest thing I have ever had to do as a Grandmother. She's a baby! My baby's baby can't be having a baby! Oh this is horrible. I watch her slumped shoulders wonder into the bathroom and I take a seat on the bed, hoping and praying Phoebe has just been stressed at the possibility of pregnancy and that's why her period hasn't shown. If she's pregnant…I don't even want to know what will happen.

* * *

_**Phoebe**_

Three minutes. In just three minutes I will know if there's a baby growing inside my tummy or if I've been imagining it. Do I wait here? I don't know if I'll be able to look at it on my own. Maybe I should give the stick to Nama and she can just tell me? Oh I don't know what to do!

* * *

_**Grace **_

Phoebe comes out of the bathroom and hands the stick over to me before going to sit on the pink leather desk chair. She brings her feet up and wraps her arms around her knees before resting her head on the top, my poor grandbaby, I've never seen her like this.

She looks tiny in the chair, this is how I can see that she's still a baby and babies shouldn't be having babies!

I look at my watch, two minutes… damn this is the longest three minutes of my life, I can't imagine how it feels for Phoebe, my darling girl.

* * *

_**Phoebe**_

I look at Nama Grace, her face is unreadable, her eyes are glued on the stick, it has been three minutes. I know it has, I counted to one hundred and eighty slowly so three minutes have been. _Come on Grandma Grace! _I want to shout but I won't, shouting won't get me anywhere. I plead for her to look at me, to say something but only in my head, I don't have a voice at the moment.

After what feels like hours she turns to me, her face says it all.

"I'm sorry Nama."


	2. Chapter 2

**Venial, Mortal, Canonical, Actual, Deadly, Original – Sins come in all shapes and sizes but when are they immoral? When are they a transgression? Against divine law or the governing law? Phoebe's sin is the beginning of a chain reaction for the family who must fight against what's right and what others believe is right. **

**All rights of Fifty Shades belong to E. L. James, the story sins and its original content and characters are mine. **

**A big thank you to Meganfa Figg for her help and inspiration with this story.**

**AN: To the guests who reviewed that I cannot reply too. Thank you for taking the time to review, to those who dislike the story, that's fine. However I am approaching a very controversial topic, the first chapter doesn't give away anything I plan to do with this story. I DO NOT CONDONE TEENAGE PREGNANCY IN THE SLIGHTEST, but it happens, on a daily basis. There is more given away in this chapter but not everything, so don't get your knickers in a twist, either read and watch the big story unravel or switch off. I do not appreciate being called disgusting by a complete stranger who doesn't have the balls to sign into the website. **

_And before I get reviews saying I'm ignoring the topic of the father and his age, I'm not, that is revealed more in the next chapter, this chapter is focused on another very controversial topic, the father will be dealt with in the coming chapters I do not condone child sex abuse, statutory rape or paedophilia. _

* * *

_**Ana**_

I'm sat in the living room with a book but I'm not reading. I'm hoping that Phoebe is opening up to her Grandmother, telling her worries and her fears, whatever it is she can't feel like telling me. It feels like they've been up there for hours but I can tell by the clock on the fireplace it's been barely fifteen minutes.

I hear them on the stairs and I pretend to read, I don't want Phoebe rolling her eyes at me and calling me Ana Anxiety which she teases me about when Christian is away, whenever he's away I'm a walking ball of anxiety.

I lift my head as the two come into the room. My heart begins to hammer, they look so grave.

"Grace? Phoebe?"

She's crying, my baby girl is sobbing and she rushes to me and throws herself into my chest. Oh my baby girl.

"Hey? Hey Phoebe." She won't look at me, I look to Grace who just shakes her head, I guess it's Phoebe's job to tell me.

"I'm sorry Mommy, so sorry Mommy." She's near hysterical.

"Baby, what are you apologising for? Hey look at me Phoebe Rose." My voice is a little firm but I need her attention, I need her to stop crying and tell me what the hell has happened.

"I'm sorry Mommy." She says looking into my eyes, her eyes are red rimmed, sore from crying so much.

"Tell me!" I demand near desperate, the thoughts going through my head right now are terrifying!

"Mommy I'm pregnant."

My whole world stops spinning at those three words. I look at Grace who nods weakly. My eyes fall closed as Phoebe holds me tighter still sobbing hysterically.

Phoebe. Pregnant. Phoebe. Pregnant. Phoebe. Pregnant.

"Let go of me baby." I say trying to move Phoebe, I need air, I need to get out of this fucking room before I break.

"Mommy!" Phoebe says pulling away, she looks horrified but I can't be there for her for a moment I need the neon signs in my mind to stop flashing brightly so I can think.

"Baby please." I tell her moving her enough that I can get up.

"Ana!" Grace shouts as I hurry out of the room. I make it to the downstairs bathroom before my breakfast comes up. Fuck.

I flush the chain and sit back against the tiles. I can barely breathe. My baby's pregnant? My little fourteen year old daughter?

Christian's going to go fucking thermonuclear.

"Ana?"

"Grace." I say quietly as she comes in, my eyes are closed but I feel her coming in front of me and kneeling down.

"I know it's a bit of a shock…"

"That's an understatement." I mumble making Grace chuckle weakly.

"But Phoebe needs you right now, she's scared you hate her."

"I couldn't hate her. I just need a minute." I say desperate for Grace to understand. "She's _fourteen_."

"I know. Come on, we should all get some drinks and talk." Grace says tugging me up. I reluctantly let her help me off the floor and quickly wash my mouth out before following her into the living room where Phoebe is curled up in a ball, her shoulders shaking, her sobs muted and muffled from the couch.

"Oh baby." I say sitting beside her and pulling her to me. "It will be ok, we'll figure it out. Shh please don't cry anymore, don't cry."

She cuddles me tight and I feel her sobs subsiding though she's still hiccupping madly. I stroke her back, feel her hair, she's my baby girl.

"Daddy will hate me." She says quietly, I almost think I've imagined her voice but as my eyes meet her Christian Grey duplicated eyes I know she was really saying that.

"Your Father could never hate you PB." I tell her, using her childhood nickname from Teddy to try and placate her.

"He will, he told me I wasn't even allowed to date until I was twenty one!" She replied, squealing almost like her Aunt Mia.

"I know Phoebe, but he won't hate you."

"He'll be furious."

"Yes he will Pheebs, I'm furious too, you shouldn't have had sex but even so I thought you to be safe and why didn't you come to me?" My anger is showing now and Phoebe is shaking in my arms while Grace sits in the arm chair watching and listening.

"I'm sorry." She whispers.

"It's too late for sorry baby." I reply calmer, I don't want her to lock me out, not when she needs me most.

"What do I do?" She asks desperately.

"Well first I need to ask you who the father is." I tell her and she pulls away from me so violently I almost topple over.

"Phoebe." Grace is on her feet in a flash, blocking Phoebe's escape route. "Answer your mother."

"I can't." She says shaking her head. "Please don't make me."

"Phoebe." I stand slowly and hold my hands up in surrender as she turns to look at me. "Listen to me, if he did it to you without your consent…"

"It wasn't like that!" She screams making both Grace and I flinch.

"Then what was it like Phoebe Rose, tell me!" I yell back, I need answers and I'm going to get them before Christian comes home so I can break this news to him with all the information I had.

"It was a summer romance." Phoebe says looking at her shoes. "It was like love but it wasn't, we knew it was only for the summer."

"Phoebe where the hell did you have the chance to have a summer romance?" I ask angrily, she was working in the summer at Grey's House in the mail room while Teddy did an internship at Grey's Publishing with me, they were given a list of possible summer jobs and they were paid for it, the only money they could have to spend for the entire summer was money they had earned unless it was a family trip, like the week holiday we took to Milan. It was to teach them responsibility and Christian loved the idea because it meant the kids were always safe and under watch.

It couldn't have been the weekend. Phoebe doesn't go anywhere without covert security, she's the only one in her group who knows that Jenkins follows her everywhere including the bathroom sometimes and the one time Phoebe managed to ditch Jenkins Christian spanked her, the only time he ever spanked her because it happened while I was in Texas with an author and when I found out it was my turn to go thermonuclear.

"While I was working at Grey's House." She says quietly, she's withdrawing, I can tell because I know my daughter and she's bowed her head and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Don't shut down on me now Phoebe." I say stepping up to her. "Now sit down and talk to me and Nama." I tell her, firmly enough to let her know she hasn't really got an option but soft enough that I can get some answers from her.

Reluctantly she sits on the couch and I take one arm chair opposite while Grace takes the other. I look at my darling girl and hope and pray we can figure this out.

"Who is he?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why?" I am desperate to understand.

"Because… Daddy will kill him."

"Phoebe, kids fooling around, your Dad won't kill him, he'll probably have words with his parents…"

"Daddy will kill him Mom, he will, if Daddy won't Uncle Jason or Uncle Luke would."

"Who is he Phoebe? Don't make me ask you again because I will call your father right now and have him come home." I hate having to threaten her but I am at my wits end!

"_I can't_!" She says so I grab my phone. "No don't! I'll tell you!"

Well I'm glad that worked because I have no fucking idea what the fuck I'm going to tell Christian about our teenage daughter being pregnant.

"Well? I'm waiting."

"Sit down please Mommy." She says quietly and I do as she says, casting a glance towards Grace as I do, once again I'm terrified about what my daughter is going to tell me.

"He's older."

"How much older?"

"He's thirty two."

My heart has just stopped. My head snaps to Grace and she is pale, holy shit.

"How did you meet him?" I manage to choke out, I need the information.

"At Grey's House, he works for Daddy." She whispers in reply. My hand goes to my heart, she couldn't have told me anything worse. Now I know why she thinks Christian will kill him, a thirty two year old man at Grey's House impregnated our daughter.

"His name."

"Please don't make me Mommy."

"His. Name." I growl letting her know there is no room for argument here.

"Mom…"

"Name Phoebe Rose Grey. Right. Now."

"Ok. Please don't tell Daddy…"

"Name!" I yell, I hate yelling at her but I have no control over my emotions right now, my fourteen year old daughter has not only dropped a bombshell on me that she's pregnant but also the father is a thirty two year old man, he's a fucking paedophile, a child abuser, I'm going to be fucking sick.

"Preston Waller." She replies.

"Go to your room Phoebe."

"Mommy!"

"Now!" I yell and she leaves the room as flash as a lightning bolt.

"Ana." Grace comes over to me and leans down in front of me. I hug her tight, oh my baby girl.

"He abused my daughter and I'm angry at her!" I say as I begin to weep.

"It's ok, it's ok to be mad, she doesn't see at as abuse yet and she might never, you as her Mom will always see it that way. You've been given a lot of news today. You need to take it all in slowly and relax a little.

"I need my husband. I need Christian."

"You need to think first about what you're going to tell him."

"I don't know Grace, how do I tell him his little princess is pregnant?"

"I don't know Ana, that I'm afraid my love is for you to figure out."

"I need to call him." I pick up my phone again and dial his number, he needs to come home now.

"Would you like me to stay till he gets here?" She asks and I nod holding her hand tight.

_Hello baby_

"Christian?"

_Ana, baby what is it?_

"I need you to come home."

_Why? What's happened? Is it Phoebe? I'm on my way._

"Quickly."

_I'm coming baby._

I hang up unable to say anymore and unable to stop my sobs. Grace holds me tight and rocks me gently, oh this woman who is a saint, what the hell would I be doing without her.

"How far along is she?"

"I don't know, the test said more than three weeks." Grace replies honestly.

"I'll need to take her to see Doctor Greene, get the pregnancy confirmed. Then we'll have to decide what to do. Oh what if she wants an abortion? Or what if she wants to keep it? Oh Grace what the hell do I do?"

"I think you need to go upstairs, Christian will be here in twenty minutes and you need to speak with Phoebe before he gets here."

"Of course, yes you're right. I'll go talk to her now." I don't say any more and head for the stairs.

* * *

_**Phoebe**_

My Mom hates me, Dad's gonna hate me. Oh I made such a mess. Why did she have to ask who the father was? He was just a summer fling, he worked in Grey's House in the accounting office where I would spend three afternoons a week with him and it just happened. It wasn't love, not really, I was completely besotted with him and I flirted with him.

We only had sex once, the last week of the summer, the last time I ever would work with him. It was had sex on a blanket in his office on the floor. There was music playing softly in the background and he was so gentle, caring and he made it special. I will always be one of those lucky girls who had a special experience losing my virginity, the only regret I have is that we didn't use a condom.

I know I told Nama Grace that the condom split but we just didn't have one to hand and I guess we were both stupid enough to think I couldn't get pregnant the first time.

"Phoebe?" Mom's voice hits my ears and I roll from one side of the bed to the other to find my Mom standing in the open door of my bedroom.

"Mommy." I say quietly. I don't want her to hate me anymore.

"We need to talk."

"Are you throwing me out?"

"What?" Mom's eyes widen in horror, her mouth pops open. "PB, why would you think we'd kick you out?"

"You're going to disown me now…"

"No baby don't be silly." She rushes over to the bed and sits down, her hand going straight to my back where she rubs small circles. I can't cry anymore, I think I've ran out of tears. "Daddy's on his way home."

"You called him?" I ask horrified, even if Mom doesn't want to kick me out or disown me Dad will and Mom may fight Dad on it but this is one fight she won't win, one of many.

"I had to Phoebe, I need him here right now." She replies softly, I think she's nearly crying. "What I need to ask is if you've planned what you want to do with the baby?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want to keep it, give it away, have an abortion?"

"I don't know Mommy." I reply starting to shake.

"Ok, shh, ok Phoebe you don't have to decide right now." She soothes me softly, oh Mommy. I think I've been blessed with the best mother in the world. I can't imagine any of my friend's Mom's acting like this if they dropped the bombshell they were pregnant at fourteen but my Mom is younger than most of them too. "But Daddy is going to have questions baby girl, and you have to be prepared for the fall out. I want you to listen to me when we talk to him ok?" Mommy knows Daddy's going to explode and I know she's scared too, I wish she could tell him without me being there but isn't fair to her. "Now this man, the father, baby what he did was wrong. You're fourteen years old, he's a child molester…"

"Mommy it wasn't like that!" I try to tell her, why won't she understand it wasn't like that?

"Oh don't you dare Phoebe Rose, you are a child, he is a grown man, he shouldn't have touched you."

"But I said it was ok…"

"It doesn't matter." Mom says firmly, she's not going to listen to me on this one. I'm just going to shut up now.

"I'm sorry Mommy."

"Stop apologising Phoebe it's done now." She says and I sit up and hug her tight.

* * *

_**Ana**_

This is like Christian and Elena and I don't know which is worse. The woman who took a fifteen year old boy and brought him into BDSM or the man who seduced a fourteen year old girl and got her pregnant. My head is a mess. I don't know how Christian is going to react, I'm expecting an explosion but I don't know either way, he might go into shock… which would be best? I don't know.

I hear the front door open and Christian call my name. It's time to face the music. As Phoebe and I head for the stairs I see Grace calming her son down and then his eyes meet mine, he looks so worried, shit maybe this could have waited until he came home from work…

"Ana…" He breathes easier but when his eyes fall on Phoebe I see him tense with worry once more. Oh my darling Fifty he has no idea about the bomb we're about to drop on him.

"Come on we should all sit in the living room." Grace says and from that alone I know she's decided to stay, I'm glad really, I need someone on my side right now while we face off with my husband.

Phoebe won't let go of me, I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing at the moment. Is she scared of Christian?

* * *

_**Christian**_

I sit down in the arm chair my Mom guided me too and look at the three most important women in my life as they sit on the couch, Phoebe is sandwiched between them. She won't even look at me. Why won't my baby girl look at me?

The drive from Grey's House here was a nightmare, Ana didn't give anything away on the phone but I could hear my baby's tears and she sounded so desperate, now she hasn't even hugged e or kissed me when I want to hug and kiss her so badly and find out what the hell is wrong.

"Christian, we've got some news." Her voice reaches my ears and I look at her, she looks so grave, she looks like the weight of the world is on her shoulders and I see Phoebe nestle closer to her mother. At one time I was jealous of the bond Phoebe and Ana had, they're so close, Ana knows all of Phoebe's secrets, but then it took Dad to tell me how close Mia and Mom were over the years to make me realise that we should be lucky our baby girl, my princess, has someone she can go to talk to.

"I need you to stay calm, think rationally and not fly off the handle."

My frown, what the hell is it that they have to tell me that is going to make me fly off the handle. I thought one of them were fucking dying or there had been an accident or something. I come home to find my girls looking like someone had died.

"Phoebe's pregnant."

Well she didn't beat around the bush.

Fuck.

Did she just say what I think she said?

Did my wife just tell me my fourteen year old daughter is pregnant?

She did.

I look from my wife to my sobbing daughter to my mother. This isn't an April's fool's day joke in the middle of October… No.

My world has just fucking crashed and burned. I want to scream shout, but Ana asked me not to fly off the handle. Breathe Grey, breathe. In and out, count to fucking ten.

Shit.

I can't believe this. My wife just told me that my daughter is pregnant. My fourteen year old princess is pregnant.

* * *

_**Ana**_

It's been five minutes and he's still quiet. I guess he's processing this information. I couldn't work up to it, I just blurted it out. I glance at Grace who is staring intently at Christian, willing him like me to fucking say something already.

The only sound in the room is Phoebe's muffled sobs. Her head is buried in my side and she's clinging to me tightly. Oh my baby girl. I'm mad, furious with her but she's still my daughter and as mad as I am with her I know she's hurting and she's confused and she's lost, all the emotions I went through when I found out I was pregnant with Teddy except I was married, twenty two going on twenty three, and I didn't have an overbearing father.

My husband drops his head into his hands and I can see his back arching further as he takes deep breaths. I need to know what he's thinking. I need to know what's going through his mind. I need him to say something already.

Ten minutes, and still not a word. The longest ten minutes of my life. I look at Grace once again and she looks at me. She looks as worried as I feel and somehow I know that expression is mirrored on my face.

* * *

_**Christian**_

Now feeling calmer I look up and my eyes meet my wife. She looks worried, she fucking should be.

"How the fuck did this happen?" I growl, my voice actually sounds deadly, shit I really do need to calm down or Ana will shut herself off.

"Christian…" Ana pleads with me, my eyes meet hers and I nod and try to calm down more, every fucking tip Flynn ever gave me working through my mind. I need to be calm. He helped me so much over the years with being a father, especially when Ana and I didn't agree on something such as sleepovers and away trips with school.

"Well we need to get Phoebe booked into a clinic, get the problem sorted then we can deal with this…"

"Daddy." Phoebe gasps and for the first time she looks at me. Oh I can tell by her face she's been crying for hours but now she looks horrified.

"What?" I spit at her, I'm angry with her, I want to take her over my fucking knee and spank her until she can't sit down for a week and then maybe I'll be able to speak with her but I guess Ana will have to suffice for me later, she does love a good spanking…. Back on track Grey, I turn away from my daughter, I can't look at her, I'm disgusted.

"I don't want an abortion." She says and I snap my head to look at her again. "Abortion is murder." She says, and there's my naïve daughter rearing her head. This is why she has to have an abortion, she's a fucking child! A baby... my baby.

"What you planning on keeping it?"

"There are other options Christian, it should be Phoebe's choice." Ana says calmly, how the fuck is she so calm?

"No there fucking aren't Ana, she's getting rid of that…. Thing inside of her and she's going to go back to school and get on with her life." I tell her firmly, this is one fucking argument that she's not going to win.

"Phoebe why don't you come upstairs with me?" Grace offers, I look at my Mother who looks like just like herself, why hasn't she got more to say on this.

Ana stares me down while Mom and Phoebe leave, I can't stop thinking about the fact that my baby is fucking pregnant. I need to know who the father is, I'm going to castrate that bastard and then I'm getting my daughter a fucking chastity belt that I'll personally put on her every morning and remove every fucking night.

"It's Phoebe's body." Ana's voice pulls me from the thoughts of the chastity belt I was planning on getting custom made for Phoebe.

"She's fourteen." I counter.

"What's done is done Christian, our fourteen year old daughter is pregnant and she doesn't want an abortion, the decision is hers to make."

"She's a fucking minor and we're her parents." I counter my tone rising with my anger. Ana and the kids are the only one who can make me feel absolute fury in this way, and she fucking well knows that."First things first I need to fire Jenkins, how the fuck did Phoebe even manage to get alone with a boy to fucking have sex is beyond me." I say angrily.

"You can't fire Jenkins." Ana counters, I'm about to reply when her hand stops me. "Where is the one place in the world other than the house where Phoebe doesn't have to have security with her every step?"

I look confused, Jenkins even goes to school with Phoebe and hangs around to watch her go from class to class and is nearby during lunch… Phoebe doesn't go anywhere without Jenkins.

"Grey's House." Ana says and my eyes widen and my mouth falls open. "Phoebe got pregnant when she was working in Grey's House."

I'm speechless. How the fuck does she know all this? Is she certain?

"The father of Phoebe's baby is Preston Waller, a thirty two year old man."

"He works in accounting, he's the guy I had looking after Phoebe and teaching her…" I splutter, I'm somewhere between confused and angry and fucking furious. "I'll deal with him… I'll fucking kill him after Phoebe has a fucking abortion." I say firmly.

"That, is Phoebe's choice!" Ana yells jumping to her feet. "You have to fucking realise that you don't get a say in what happens to that child, our grandchild if it hasn't crossed your fucking mind!"

"Fuck Ana she's fourteen a child would ruin her fucking life!" I also jump to my feet and get right into Ana's face, she has to fucking understand!

"She hasn't decided what she wants to do yet Christian, there's adoption!"

"We can't possibly allow an adoption to happen here Ana we're the fucking Grey's!" I yell at her, does she know what an adoption would do to this family. "And the scandal this is going to fucking cause!"

"Oh yes you just worry about how you're going to clean the mess up when it gets to the press that Tycoon Grey's baby is pregnant while our daughter's life is about to change!"

"You don't get it Ana!" I scream at her. "Look at my Mother, she ended up a teenage fucking Mom and I ended up abused and forgotten."

"Phoebe is not your crack whore birth mother!" Ana screams right back at me, she's red faced and looks as furious as I feel. That's the first time Ana has ever referred to my birth mother as a crack whore, she always calls her Ella or my Birth Mother never a crack whore, Ana has even defended Ella in the past.

"It's in her fucking blood!" I scream back. "She's going to end up just like her, a drug addict and a fucking prostitute."

"That is enough! If you don't back up you can get out!" Ana screams.

I take a step back in shock, has Ana just threatened to kick me out? This is my fucking house… well actually it's in both our names… I paid for it… shit I'm being pathetic now.

"It is Phoebe's choice and if you can't accept that, if you can't get your head out of a fucking hole to support our daughter and be there for her you can leave. Now." Her voice is low, angry, threatening, shit I've never seen Ana like this… ever.

I take one last look at my wife and I walk out.

* * *

_**Ana**_

The door slams shuts behind my husband and my tears come. I can't stop them and I collapse to my knees in a complete mess. I can't believe this. Phoebe's pregnant, Christian's gone. Our entire world has been turned upside down in one fucking small movement.

I cry long and hard. This is such a fucking mess and I don't know where to begin dealing with it. I'm firm in believing that an abortion has to be Phoebe's choice, she'd hate us forever if we made her do it and yes I'm a believer that abortion is murder but a part of me would wish Phoebe wanted one, it would be so much easier, we could get over this mess far quicker if we got rid of the baby but if Phoebe doesn't want that, then she doesn't want that and I won't let that happen.

"Mommy." I look up from my place on the floor and see Phoebe walking in. "Where did Daddy go?"

"I told him to leave. I don't know where he's gone."

"Why?" Phoebe gasps, I can't let her feel guilty.

"Your Dad needs to think things through baby." I say getting to my feet.

"Mom." She says quietly.

"Yeah?"

"I want an abortion."

I look at my daughter. Did she really just say that? Did she really just say she wanted an abortion? Why?

"Phoebe sit down." I say taking a seat on the couch, she comes to sit beside me and begins to wring her hands in her lap. "If you want an abortion then I will support you, you know that, but it has to be what you want. Don't do it because you think it's what I want or what your Dad wants because years from now, you'll hate us for it."

"I can't have Daddy hate me." She says her eyes meeting mine, she looks like she's going to cry.

"He doesn't hate you Phoebe, he's just really messed up and confused, we dropped one hell of a bombshell on him and your Dad doesn't know how to deal with that. I want to tell you a story."

Christian and I agreed years ago that the kids couldn't find out about his childhood before the Grey's until Teddy was eighteen but I think now is the appropriate time for Phoebe to find out, she's in such a situation that if she knew her father's past she would have a better understanding of why Christian's reacted badly.

"You know Daddy was adopted by Nama Grace and Papa Carrick." I start and Phoebe looks at me with rapt attention, I know this is something she's thought about, she's even asked about it but the topic is always avoided. "Well your Father's birth mother was a teenager when she had your father, she was all alone in the world and a Mom and she somehow ended up on drugs and being a prostitute to earn money for drugs. She ended up overdosing and she died, your Dad had a really bad life before he was adopted and I think Daddy is scared that you'll be like his Mom, a teenager with a baby and alone in the big world."

"Will he kick me out if I don't have an abortion?" She asks.

"I won't let him do that Phoebe, ok? I promise you there is no chance of you becoming like his birth mother, I am angry with you, furious, even more angry with the sick bastard who got you pregnant but you are still my daughter and I love you and I will support whatever decision you make. You need to think long and hard about what happens next. When you've decided I'll be there for you. We'll figure it out together ok?"

"I love you Mom." She wraps me up tight in a hug.

"I love you too PB."


	3. Chapter 3

**All rights of Fifty Shades belong to E. L. James, the story sins and its original content and characters are mine. **

**A big thank you to Meganfa Figg for her help and inspiration with this story.**

**AN: **

**Ok to the guest reviewer who quoted the law at me. I know I've done my research for this coming chapter, I have not described the intercourse that happened between the man and Phoebe, so there is no child pornography here, and you're talking about someone who has spent her life advocating rights to victims of child abuse, rape victims and survivors of sexual assault. So don't you DARE come at me with that crap without having the balls to sign in! I clearly stated in the AN last time that the topic of the father would be coming, I do not condone child sex abuse in any circumstances. I would also clearly like to tell you that abortion is legal, if you were raped and ended up pregnant what are the chances you'd have an abortion? I am pro-abortion in these situations. Also for children and young people who are pregnant, they shouldn't have sex, they should use protection if they do but it happens and they should be allowed to abort the pregnancy if they wish, I believe this even though it goes against my faith and my beliefs! If you want to research and quote things why don't you research teenage pregnancy and the stats and tell me this isn't a topic that should be approached in every form, by doing it in fan fic it gives everyone a detailed understanding of the topics at hand without the boring non-fic around it. And according to the American Constitution there is something called FREEDOM OF EXPRESSION also being in Britain I'm covered under Article Ten of the European Court of Human Right Act which is also freedom of expression. **

**Rant over thank you to all of you who have reviewed and read so far and I hope you continue with me on this controversial journey of mine. **

* * *

_**Christian**_

As soon as the door closes behind me I'm heaving breaths. I'm fucking furious. Phoebe. Pregnant. It's like a neon sign flashing in my mind over and over again. What's worse is Ana, why the fuck can't she see the best thing for Phoebe would be to have an abortion, get some counselling and get this behind her so she can focus on her future? She's a highly bright girl with an absolute amazing future, she could do anything she wanted too, in all honesty there's more of a chance of her taking over GEH than Teddy who has his Mother's love of literature.

Shit. I'm still trying to get my fucking head around this bastard who impregnated my child. I fucking trusted that bastard to take care of my daughter and teach her and he abused that trust. He's going down for his.

I try calling Taylor but there's no answer. Fuck. I'm going alone then. This has to be dealt with and dealt with now.

Waller is dead when I get my hands on him…. No I'll turn every inch of him black and then I'll make sure he feels every inch of the law… I can't do that either as it will kick me on the ass. Shit. I don't know what the fuck to do.

I've never been this confused before. I jump into the nearest SUV and head towards Grey's House. He will be dealt with and he will be dealt with today. I just haven't figured out how. Phoebe will never admit this and in all honesty, when I think of my baby I can't imagine putting her through a trial which could all fall apart if she lied anyhow and Phoebe… if she's convinced she loves this bastard she would.

Fuck!

I need help here, where the fuck is Taylor?! He's still not answering his bastard phone. I pay him to be my guard and when I fucking need him he isn't around. He's fired… he knows that won't be true but I can say it anyway it would probably make me feel better.

_Ok Grey think!_ I bang the steering wheel as I get caught in traffic. There has to be something I can do to this bastard that will see him punished in a prison for his crime without dragging the whole family through a fucking trial, Phoebe won't be able to handle it and chances are even with the fucking best lawyers in the country prosecuting the chances of seeing this bastard locked up is slim to none… I know all too well what can happen to a person when they have feelings for their abusers.

"_Christian, when you're finished there come and get a soda." Elena calls as I push the wheelbarrow across the path, damn what that woman does to me, her voice is enough to make me rock hard. _

_Shit! I can't be hard when I go inside or she won't be fucking happy and I really don't want to be punished today, I just want her to tease me to attention and then ride me hard… fuck! Cold Grey, cold. Think about your Mom… yeah that works thinking of Grace is enough to calm the snake and make him soften… _

_I get rid of what's in the wheelbarrow and put it quickly in its place until tomorrow, somehow I know I won't work anymore today… _

I rid myself of the memory as the traffic begins to move forward, I don't want to be thinking of Elena now.

_But isn't what Elena did to you the same as what Preston did to Phoebe? _My subconscious scowls.

No it's not the same. In no way is what Elena did to me the same as what Preston did to Phoebe.

_She took advantage of a vulnerable child, you were vulnerable because of your childhood and Phoebe because of how you've sheltered her…_

No!

Shit!

My subconscious actually has a fucking point.

Elena didn't impregnate me.

_It doesn't matter, she introduced you to BDSM almost made you miss out on everything you have today because of her lifestyle. _

Argh! Why the fuck did I learn to listen to my subconscious? Damn fucking Flynn!

_Phoebe also doesn't see what Weller did to her as abuse._

I know that, I don't need my damn subconscious to tell me that, it's how I fucking know that I couldn't call the police and get him arrested, Phoebe would never get on a fucking stand and tell a court what happened between them and I don't think our family could handle the fucking fall out, everyone would suffer from Phoebe to her grandparents.

_You can get him though. _

How?

_Get him to confess. _

He'd never do that. I need to get Flynn out of retirement for this because this is going to fucking drive me madder than I have ever been before and I trust no one but John Flynn.

How much would he get for abusing Phoebe? Twenty years? I'm not hundred percent sure on the law on child sex offences I've never needed to know them before. If it wasn't the fact that I wanted to shelter my family as much as I can I would call my Dad and ask his advice.

I can't tell anyone else what's going on, not till Phoebe has decided what she wants to do, we have to keep this to the immediate family until we know what direction we're going… that's one thing Ana will agree with me on I'm sure.

As I pull up outside Grey's House I spot one of my SUV's already there. Damn fucking Taylor!

_Get him to plead to a lesser charge._

I stop as I open the door. Could I do that? Could I get him to admit a lesser charge with a prison sentence? Of course I fucking can I'm Christian Grey.

_Get him to plead to the Statutory Rape. _

He'd never do that, he'd lose everything… well that's going to fucking happen regardless of what he pleads to.

_Imagine what you could get him charged with… Fraud, Theft, Embezzlement, he knows you could, he'd confess to Statutory rape with a ten year prison sentence before he'd let you make a case for that and get him in court with piles of falsified evidence, he doesn't need to know you wouldn't do it, just a threat would be enough._

My subconscious has a very fucking valid point. As I march into the busy Grey's House I pick up the phone and I call for the police as I march to the elevator, my posture strong and commanding, my head up. I'm in my domain here.

Once I'm certain the police are on the way I make my way to the elevator and knock for the fifteenth floor where Weller's office is. I have about thirty to sixty minutes before the police get here to get this bastard to plead down.

The elevator, though one of the fastest in the country, takes a fucking life time to move to the fifteenth floor and when I finally exit the elevator I see the entire place empty of people.

_Hmm Taylor's good at his job. _

Too fucking good sometimes I scowl as I head to the back office. I open the door quickly and see Preston Weller bloodied in a chair and Sawyer and Taylor stood facing him, they turn to face me and I can't resist smiling at them, saves me getting bloody I guess.

"Preston Weller. As you are well aware I know of your sexual relations with my daughter." Even through the blood and bruises I know he's paling. "The police are on the way." I lean my hands on the arm of the chair and put my nose an inch from his. My eyes find his near navy orbs and I'm letting him know he's in deep fucking trouble. "You have two options. Either you confess to statutory rape of a sixteen year old, where you will probably get five to ten years in prison or I tell them that you've committed fraud, theft and embezzlement and that leaves me with twenty four hours to put a case together and present it to the police, that and my lawyers and I will see you in a fedral lock up for minimum twenty five years. You have approximately… thirty minutes or so before the police arrive to make your decision, meanwhile I'll be talking to my security outside."

I turn on my heels and march out and Taylor and Sawyer quickly follow.

"First of all let me say what a fucking good job you did, fucking hell the police are going to have a lot of fucking questions and you'd be lucky if he didn't press charges for assault and he has the marks to prove it."

"That was me Sir… I lost it." Taylor says glancing at Luke.

"Don't fucking lie Taylor you were both in on it." I spit. "What the fuck did you tell him before I got here?"

"Just that we knew he'd … you know with Phoebe…"Luke says.

"So you didn't mention the… the pregnancy…" My eyes close in horror at the last word, it's hard to say when I'm thinking of my princess who only yesterday made me a bouquet of flowers out of tissue simply because she was bored while her Mom worked in the study.

"No Sir we know better."

"Good because you tell no one, my Mother and probably my Father by now are the only two outside our household we get to know. I… I have to let Phoebe decide what she wants to do before any one does anything else do I make myself clear?" It's hard, so fucking hard to keep my cool but deep in my cold heart I know Ana's right about Phoebe having to make the decisions and I know I was unreasonable earlier about insisting on her having an abortion but I'm her Dad, I overreacted.

"Of course Sir." Taylor says just as the elevator door opens.

"Mr Grey." One of them nods as they head towards me.

"Officers, through here."

"Of course, can you tell us what's going on?"

"I think my employee would like to say that for himself." I reply dryly, I don't know what the fuck this bastard's decision will be.

We step into the office and I hear the officers collective gasp at the man bloodied in a chair, shit he looks like he's gone twenty rounds with Mike fucking Tyson. Luke and fucking Taylor letting their fists rule instead of logic… idiots.

"This is Preston Weller… I believe he has a crime to confess…" I say making it clear that I'm either going to have him admit to the Statutory Rape of a sixteen year old which gets him in less trouble than rape of a fourteen year old, I'm not naïve enough that I don't know that and in all honesty if he confesses to that it doesn't link the crime to Phoebe.

"I… I am guilty of… of having sex with a sixteen year old…" He says looking at me rather than the officers, I can't hide the smug smile from my face… I knew it would work, he can't fucking contemplate five to ten years in a state prison but twenty five to life in a federal lock up is enough of a fucking incentive.

"You should come with us then Sir. I'm guessing the mess on this man's face is because of the father of said sixteen year old girl?" One Officer asks looking at Taylor's bloodied fists.

"Yes." Weller answers obediently.

One of the officers grabs his arms but looking at this bastard who hurt my baby girl has my blood boiling.

"Weller." I growl and he turns to look at me just in time for my fist to meet with his face. I feel his nose crunch under my fist. Taylor grabs me as does an officer.

"You realise that I'm going to have to arrest you now Mr Grey?" The Officer asks. I just nod, my lawyers will get me out of this, it's fine… I hope… shit Ana's going to really be fucking mad.

I'm handcuffed and Taylor is already snapping out his phone to call my lawyers while both Weller and I are escorted towards the elevators. I should be embarrassed that I'm about to be marched through the lobby of Grey's House in cuffs but I'm actually quite proud, I don't know how I kept that punch in for so fucking long.

Everyone looks at us as we exit the elevator. I have a smug smile on my face, when it comes out later this afternoon that he raped a sixteen year old I'll be seen as a hero… I know Sawyer is already dropping the rumour… my staff are very loyal.

I end up having to sit next to the bastard in the fucking car but it was worth it, my throbbing fist is a nice reminder of the punch I gave the bastard.

* * *

_**Ana**_

Everything is such a fucking mess. I want my husband but he's being an unreasonable bastard right now. I don't know how to deal with this on my own. Phoebe is sleeping for now, that's good I guess. I've made an appointment with Doctor Greene with her for tomorrow and we can get a better picture of where we stand. Phoebe is still adamant now that she wants an abortion and I'm ok with that, it's her choice and I will support her.

I have told her to think about it though. I don't want her ten to twenty years from now hating me and Christian for putting her in the position where she felt like she had no option but aborting her child. We'll sort it out, we can work out everything as a family if she changes her mind.

"How are you doing Ana?" Grace asks bringing me a cup of tea.

"I'm ok." I reply with a thin smile. "I'm so … lost Grace."

"I can't imagine this being easy for you. I keep trying to imagine it being Mia at fourteen coming to me and I can't." She says rubbing my back as she sits beside me.

"Phoebe is so immature Grace, sometimes I look at her and I feel she froze at ten years old. Yesterday she made both Christian and I a bouquet of flowers from tissue paper in her crafts box with a card saying we were the best Mommy and Daddy in the world. Yet she's apparently mature enough to have sex with a man more than twice her age!"

"Oh Ana." Grace says giving me a small squeeze.

"I feel so guilty. She worked in Grey's House at my insistence, I wanted to teach the kids the importance of working, just because they were born with silver spoons in their mouths I've always insisted that they learn to be grateful for what they have."

"Oh and they have Ana, both the kids saved their allowance for six months and donated it all to a hunger charity after you took them to volunteer handing soup to homeless people and they both did that amazing Danceathon in school to raise money to support children's world literature foundation, they spent hours working out that together, you didn't just help them appreciate what they have but you taught them to do for others and you also bought them together as siblings through it, Teddy and Phoebe are unlike any other siblings I've ever met and Elliot and Mia says they wish their lot had the same bond."

"I tried Grace… I know children aren't perfect… I wanted them to make mistakes while they learned but not this… this isn't a mistake this is … I don't know …" I cry quietly and Grace hugs me tight, she's been there for me so much with the kids, she helped me fight Christian when he was trying to insist that the kids couldn't go to sleepovers or away trips with school, God I remember that fight… we didn't speak a word that wasn't necessary to each other in two weeks. I slept in my study and he in his because neither of us wanted to sleep in our marital bed. It was Grace who helped Christian see reason.

"I don't want her to hate me." I say to Grace and she shakes her head as she wipes my tears.

"Phoebe could never hate you Ana. You've made it clear she has options and that the decision is hers, years from now she's going to love you even more because you gave her the options and the choices you made sure she made an informed decision."

"Do you think so?"

"I know so." She replies with a small smile. "And Christian will come round, he needs time to process this information and then when he's thought it through properly he'll come grovelling back…"Just as she finish my phone begins ringing.

"Hello?" I answer not recognising the number.

_Ana it's Luke, Christian's been arrested, he's going to be in arraignment in the next hour. He wants you down here._

"He can wait. I'll be there when I can, text me the location please." I say before hanging up not leaving room for argument.

I drop my head in my hands. What the fuck has he been arrested for? That stupid moron!

"Ana what is it?"

"Christian's been arrested."

"What?" Grace looks horrified, as horrified as I feel.

"I don't know what for, can you stay here for Phoebe?" I ask as my phone beeps.

"Of course, you go."

I kiss my Mother in law's cheek and hurry to go upstairs to change, I need to look decent because if the press have got wind of this it's going to be fucking hell on earth.

* * *

_**Christian**_

I look at my lawyer who scowls in my direction. He isn't pleased to be here, this is the first time I have ever ended up in a courtroom as a defendant and so my lawyer had to call a criminal attorney and he isn't happy about it.

"Next on the docket, the state of Washington v Christian Grey, the charge is Assault in the third degree."

"How do you plead Mr Grey?" The female judge doesn't even glance in my direction as she rifles through the papers in front of her.

"Guilty." According to my lawyer it was the best thing to go with.

"Ok the prosecution on bail until sentencing?" She finally looks to the ADA off to the left.

"Mr Grey is a wealthy man with a private jet and a yacht, we recommend remand, he's a flight risk."

"The ADA is ridiculous your honour, Mr Grey is a wealthy man yes but he has astounding community ties, he has a multi-billion dollar company to run and a young family to take care of. He isn't a flight risk and he's admitted his guilt in open court on a minor charge."

"Hmm bail is set at ten thousand dollars, sentencing to be decided at a later day."

A police officer grabs my arm and as I'm lead out of the court room I catch a glimpse of my wife, she looks amazing in a pencil skirt and navy blue silk blouse. She looks amazing but the anger in her eyes has me quivering, fuck I hate an angry Ana. I know she's here to post my bail so that's good.

Once I'm processed I'm lead to a cell where I will have to wait for Ana. As soon as the bars close and the officer walks off I drop onto the bench and sigh. This is such a fucking mess. The charges will be dropped, I know that much, even if I did admit guilt in open court the charges will still be dropped and in all honesty, a man of my standing with one minor assault charge really isn't as big a deal as people would think, especially when it's out why I punched the bastard who assaulted a "sixteen" year old.

My baby girl. I want to hug her. To tell her everything is going to be alright but I know at the moment I can't. Not because I'm locked in a cell but because I know that as soon as I see her my anger is going to ensue.

My Mom… my birth mother… the crack whore… if she'd have terminated me would she have a better life? I know she ran away because of the pregnancy, I've found so much about my family over the years. I know that my Mom came from a pretty affluent background, her Mother was a headmistress in a private all-girls school where my Mom attended until she ran off and her Father was an antique automobile dealer and by the looks of their financials they were pretty well off, both good at their jobs.

Flynn and I worked on my Mother's decisions a few years ago. I'll never forget that session.

"_She was sixteen, why didn't she get an abortion?"_

"_Maybe she saw abortion as murder."_

"_She ended up killing herself and almost me in the process." I spit, I may have dealt with some aspects of my past but I still don't understand my Mother's decision in running away early on in her pregnancy with me. _

"_Put yourself in her position Christian, she probably never had to do anything for herself, her parents were rich, she probably always had staff to pick up after herself and suddenly she's sixteen and pregnant. Can you imagine how scared she must have been?"_

"_There had to be someone she could turn too." I reply angrily, there had to be, no one grows up without anyone, I had Elena, it may have been a sick twisted relationship but at sixteen if I had a problem like that I could have gone to her and I somehow know she's have helped… and punished me for it but still.._

"_Maybe there was but at that moment, when she realised that she was carrying a child, maybe she felt like she couldn't turn to anyone."_

"_She could have run off given birth and put me up for adoption." I reply, another one of the options my Birth Mother probably didn't consider. _

"_Remember when Teddy was born?" He asks and I nod wondering where he's going this time. "Tell me how you felt the first time you held him in your arms." _

"_I felt this… uncontrollable need to protect this young innocent life in my hands, to do everything for him and to give him everything. I felt this love that I had never felt before, different to my love for Ana but just as strong. This unconditional love." I smile at the memory, oh my boy!_

"_How do you know your Mother didn't feel all that when she held you for the first time?"_

"_She did a shit job at trying to protect me." I spit. "The life she gave me didn't give me everything, she knew, she should have known that she could give me so much more…"_

"_Maybe, but that unconditional love Christian, a child feeling that love for another child because at sixteen she was a child…"_

"_So she loved me and couldn't let me go?"_

"_That's my assessment, it doesn't matter about the possibilities and the options she had, running away and keeping you was what she wanted to do, for all you know, she could have been planning on giving birth to you and then dropping you off somewhere but then when she held you for the first time…"_

I can't let Phoebe get into that situation. I can't let her think the only option is running away. Shit I've made such a mess of this by insisting she gets an abortion. Ana's right. The choice has to be Phoebe's. She needs to know all her options and make an informed decision based on the knowledge that whatever she chooses to do we'll be there for her. We have to be or otherwise I'm pushing her to be like her biological grandmother…

"Grey!" My name is called as the bars begin to open and I know I'm finally getting out of here.

I step out and see my wife stood at the top of the stairs and she looks like thunder.

"What the hell took you so long?" I ask angrily, shit that wasn't right.

"Giving you time to stew Christian, your daughter thinks you hate her, you're getting arrested for assault… I thought I was coming down here to see you locked up for murder." She hits me hard in the chest as I engulf her in my arms.

"He's going to prison Ana, he confessed to the police about statutory rape of a sixteen year old." I say and she pulls back and looks at me, her beautiful blue eyes looking so confused.

"How?"

"I made him a deal he couldn't refuse. How's Phoebe?"

"Scared, confused, she wants her Daddy to tell her that he loves her but you're not coming back to the house unless you've sorted your shit out, I've got enough to cope with one over-emotional child."

"I'm sorry." I say as we head out, I keep a grip on her shoulders, scared she's going to run from me, not in the way she used to but I mean run without letting me explain.

"What?"

"I was in shock Ana, you just told me my baby was pregnant, I was angry and confused but I've done some thinking and … Phoebe has to make the decision for herself."

"Ok, I'm glad you understand that."

"Let's go home Christian, I'm exhausted."

"Ok." I kiss the top of her head as we arrive by Luke and Taylor. I'm going to be glad when this day is over.


	4. Chapter 4

**All rights of Fifty Shades belong to E. L. James, the story sins and its original content and characters are mine. **

**AN: Thank you so much to EVERYONE who reviewed, guest reviewers I wish I could reply as I do to all my other readers but as I can't thank you is all I can say!**

**I have changed one area of this chapter, the details about Preston Waller will come out in the next chapter as this one is focused on the doctor's appointment. **

**A big thank you to Meganfa Figg for her help and inspiration with this story.**

* * *

_**Christian**_

This feels so wrong, sitting in the Doctor Greene's office for Phoebe's appointment. Phoebe hasn't talked to me except to tell me she loves me which I did back too but I don't know what else to say to her. She's clinging to Ana, she even had Ana stay with her till she fell asleep last night, my poor baby.

Ana did inform her that Weller was going to prison, Ana says she didn't say anything just nodded. I would give anything to know what is going on in my daughter's head, to understand her thoughts and feelings but of course that's never going to happen now is it. That will always be wishful thinking on my behalf.

I haven't stopped thinking about Weller touching my daughter, did he hurt her? More than just have sex with her which is enough to make my stomach churn. It makes me remember Elena more than ever. I shiver at the thought of her nails dragging down my back, marring my skin. It's horrible, nightmarish.

* * *

_**Ana**_

I've been here many times before, sitting in Doctor Greene's waiting room waiting for our name to be called but today I'm not the patient, my baby girl is. Last time I was here for this reason is when I suspected my pregnancy with Phoebe. Then it was for appointments with Phoebe and then over the years just for my Pap and my IUD.

I've always used Doctor Greene, she's always been good for me and she helped deliver both my children, she's getting on now but thankfully a few years off retirement! I know today is going to be hard on her too, she always asks about the kids and I know as an OBGYN who birthed the babies she must have some bond with them, she's probably going to be so conflicted with Phoebe today.

* * *

_**Phoebe**_

I've been here once before, in this waiting room. It was with Mom after I got my first period, it seems like so long ago. Nothing's changed, there are still the same brightly coloured posters of the woman's body and stages of pregnancy covering the cream walls, it's the same blonde behind the long wooden reception desk with a dazzling smile and welcoming voice. The people around are different but the same, some are pregnant women, some looking fit to burst others a few months in, others I suspect pregnant because of their chosen reading material but flat as pancakes! There are couples here too, talking in hushed whispers looking anxiously around.

I glance at the old magazines on the table, part of me wants to pick one up and read to pass the waiting time and to stop my wringing hands in my lap but I can't do that, I mean most of the magazines are babies and pregnancy ones and talk about a giveaway to the public that Princess Phoebe has a bun in the oven.

The black leather chairs are hard and uncomfortable to sit on, they feel cold to the touch of the skin so I try not to move too much. My feet drag to and fro along the black industrial carpet, it looks rough to the touch and just the movement of my feet causes a quiet rustle.

Mom sits to the right of me, she's quiet and pale, her hands wring furiously in her lap and she keeps closing her eyes and taking deep breaths, I feel so guilty for making her feel so anxious, I hate seeing her so uncertain as Mom is usually so confident, calm, cool and collected but I know Mom, she wears her emotions on her sleeves and can't hide them from anyone.

Dad sits on my left, and as always he has his damn phone out. He's emailing and working instead of facing this, that's typical Dad, bury the problem rather than face it, the only time he faces something head on is when he has absolute certainty and clarity but he doesn't here and he knows that. He keeps running his hand through his hair, how he isn't bald I have no idea. It's his tell that he's anxious, he's always done it for as long as I can remember.

I bounce my knees trying to relax but it's just impossible. The autumn sun beams through the dark window, it's nice to be able to look out through the floor to ceiling glass knowing no one can see in, it means I get to have that feeling of anonymity, no one walking past will see me, they'll just see their own reflection.

"Phoebe Grey?" My name being called from the open door of Doctor Greene's office has Mom and Dad standing up, I sit there looking in the direction of Mom's doctor feeling petrified.

"Come PB." Dad says offering me his hand. I look into his eyes and I see his fear but most importantly I see the love he has for me there too and that's enough for me to slip my hand into his and stand.

We walk to the office together and Doctor Greene gives both Mom and me a welcoming smile, but she doesn't look in Dad's direction. She's a pretty woman, I know Mom said her hair was once as brunette as hers but it's grey now, just one tell of the years that have gone by the woman. She's pretty though, I guess in her younger years one would have called her beautiful. Her face is near wrinkle free and I wouldn't say she's had any surgery, there are a few tells of her years like the crow's feet around her eyes and the lines of her dimples around her lips.

"So please take a seat." She says signalling to a black leather couch and arm chair. Dad leads me to the couch while Mom follows behind, she's so quiet, so unlike Mom.

This room isn't as warm and welcoming as the waiting room. It feels so cold, I shiver inside my cardigan. The room is clinical, of course it is it's a doctor's office and the smell of disinfectant is just an added touch to the obvious cleanliness.

Once seated Mom slips her hand into mine and gives it a small squeeze, she's encouraging me and being supportive and I love that, Dad however has let go of my hand and clasped them together and rested his elbows on his knees.

Doctor Greene gathers up some papers and het clipboard before coming and taking the armchair opposite and for just one moment I get to feel like I'm anywhere but in a Doctor's office to have my pregnancy confirmed.

"Ok Phoebe." She says softly, I manage a weak fear filled smile in her direction. "Your Mom explained to me a little of what's going on when we spoke yesterday to confirm your appointment now before we run any tests I need to ask you a few questions and I need honest answers. The law in this state says I can talk to you without your parents present and you can make any decisions for yourself. If at any time you want them to leave you just tell me ok?" She says, I see Dad tense but Mom nods quietly beside me, I guess she understands that maybe there are some things I'd rather not discuss with them in the room.

"Ok." I say quietly and I manage a small nod.

"Good, ok, when was the first day of your last period?" She asks reading from her clipboard, something tells me she knows these questions by heart but is reading them anyway.

"Twelfth of August." I reply, my voice is so quiet, so dry. I only know the date because Grandma said I needed to know and I monitor my periods via an app on my phone.

"Ok and intercourse did that happen just the once?"

"Yes."

"Do you know the date?"

"August thirtieth." I say quietly, I know the date because it was the last day I worked at Grey's house.

"Thank you for that Phoebe. Now first things first, I need to ask you to pee in a pot for me ok?" She takes a closed lid pot from the pocket of her white lab coat and hands it to me. "You don't need to fill it and the bathroom is just there behind that door."

I take that as my cue to leave and I take the pot and head towards the door, this is the easy part I guess, I mean Mom told me to drink enough before the appointment so I am busting for a pee by now.

* * *

_**Doctor Greene**_

"Ana, Mr Grey." I say looking at the two anxious parents in front of me, I've known the two for near seventeen years if not more and I've never seen them looking like this. I can't imagine how they're feeling with Phoebe being pregnant but they have a few things they need to understand and as the Doctor and the outside I have to speak for Phoebe for a moment. "I hope you both understand that the law in this state dictates that Phoebe can have an abortion without your consent?"

"Yes." Ana replies while her husband just nods at me.

"And you understand she can also refuse a termination and see the pregnancy through?"

"Yes." Ana says once again while Mr Grey gives on firm nod of the head.

"Phoebe is now my patient and I will need some time to talk to her alone, let her know her options and where she can go for advice if she wants it…" Mr Grey goes to interrupt but my hand goes to stop him. "I will encourage Phoebe to be open and honest with the two of you but every decision has to be Phoebe's and Phoebe's alone, how she reaches those decisions are up to her but I will say that if I have any feeling that either of you are dictating how Phoebe is to decide I will report you both and I will get Phoebe a representative."

"Doctor Greene, the decision is Phoebe's and she has our support." Ana says sounding like she's desperate for me to understand, I knew she would be on her daughter's side and it isn't her I'm worried about it Christian Grey, I don't know how much influence he has on his daughter but I am happy in the knowledge that he doesn't control his wife… I remember that from Theodore's birth.

* * *

_**Phoebe **_

I step out of the bathroom and the three people turn to look at me, it's so embarrassing because I know they were talking about me while I was gone, I'm not that stupid.

I watch as Doctor Greene pulls on a pair of latex gloves and I hand her the pot of my pee over while wrinkling my nose, it's so icky!

"Ok if you want to sit down with your parents Phoebe. This should only take a minute." She says going over to the long worktop. I sit beside Mom and Dad and Mom takes my hand at once, her eyes watch Doctor Greene's every movement.

I look just in time to see a white stick turn blue and I look at Mom and her eyes have closed. I don't know what it means but Mom does. I look to Dad and he's shaking his head. I need them to tell me what blue means.

"Ok Phoebe." Doctor Greene smiles sadly. "I can confirm that you are indeed pregnant, from the date of your last period I calculate that you're eight weeks pregnant."

"How though if I only had sex six weeks ago?" I frown, that makes no sense to me. Mom actually chuckles beside me and I look at her to see her quickly composing herself.

"When we count a woman's pregnancy we say pregnant from the first day of the last period even though technically for the first two weeks of pregnancy you're not really pregnant. It's just how it works." Doctor Greene explains.

"Ok." I nod, that is stupid but I'll go with it.

"Now then, with you being eight weeks along I want to do a transvaginal ultrasound, it's a little scary but what I'll do is I have a special wand and I'll put a condom on it and put it inside you to get a picture of the foetus and maybe we'll be able to hear the heartbeat." Doctor Greene says, she's actually being a little patronising but I don't mind, I like that she's taking the time to explain gently what she's going to do to me because I'm hoping it will make it a little less scary.

"Ok." I say trying to look ok as well as sound ok.

"Good I need you to put this gown on, you can do it in the bathroom, you can leave your top half on if you prefer."

She hands me over a white and yellow stripped gown and I look at my Mom.

"Come with me?" I ask her, I want to ask her something but not in front of Dad.

"Of course sweetie." She smiles getting up and thankfully she doesn't let go of my hand.

Inside the bathroom I begin getting changed while Mom stands by the door, I take my jeans off and pull the gown on over my cardigan before I pull my panties off, Mom may have given birth to me and changed my diapers but she doesn't need to see my nude front now.

"Mom have you had a … a transvaginal ultrasound?" I ask nervously, she smiles as a memory pops into her head and she nods.

"I did with Teddy." She says walking towards me. "Like Doctor Greene said it's a little scary, the wans is quite big to look at but she'll put a condom on it and lots of lubrication and it will slide right in." I grimace, that sounds vile so thanks Mom. She giggles and shakes her head. "Come on Phoebe Rose, if you're old enough to have sex you're old enough to know the process." She grimaces this time and I hug her.

"I'm sorry Mom."

"I've told you to stop apologising, baby what's done is done and we can't change it only look forward."

"Ok so what happened with Teddy's ultrasound, were you scared?"

"Terrified, your Dad had made it very clear he didn't want children for a while but as soon as I saw the baby and heard the heartbeat… that was it for me, if your Dad decided he didn't want the baby I would have left, I loved Teddy so much already and he was a part of the love your Dad and I shared. But don't let what happened to me rule you and your decisions Phoebe, you know your Dad and I plan on supporting you whatever you decide." She says holding me tightly, I take a deep breath, loving how she smells of flowers, her scent only changes when she goes out to charity events and stuff, other than that she always smells like flowers and Mom.

"I won't." I promise, I know our situations are different, Mom was older, Mom was married.

"Ok."

"Does it hurt?"

"No but it's a little uncomfortable, Doctor Greene will also want to check you over… you know down there." Mom says blushing, oh ok, even after two kids my Mom still gets embarrassed… good to know!

"Will that hurt?"

"Not really, it's a little sharp and uncomfortable but I'll be there to hold your hand, ok?"

"Thanks Mom." I hold her just a little tighter and she kisses my head and runs her fingers through my loose hair.

"Now come on, let's not keep them waiting any longer."

* * *

_**Christian**_

Well this is awkward. As soon as the bathroom door closed behind Ana and Phoebe I got a glare from Doctor Greene, she's never really liked me but that's ok, I don't aim to be liked. The problem is though I know she thinks I'm going to try and dictate Phoebe's decisions and I'm not. I was at first but I was in shock, now I know whatever Phoebe decides has to be her own and my baby knows now I won't push her away or disown her, I'll be the best support I can be.

I watch as Doctor Greene prepares everything for Phoebe and Ana's return. She wipes down the table and covers it with blue roll before setting up the machine and equipment she needs, she takes absolute care with every piece of instrument, it's quite intriguing to watch.

When she finishes I glance at the bathroom door once more willing my wife and daughter out, what the hell are they doing in there? I feel so awkward.

"Mr Grey." Doctor Greene steps towards me, she doesn't look quite so angry at me now. "I hope you understand that as Phoebe's doctor I am just trying to support her?"

"I do Doctor Greene, and in all honesty, I'm thankful for that. I just hope you know that I will support my daughter's decisions, that I won't force her into something she doesn't want. I may not be feeling the proud father right now but I love my daughter." I give her my best CEO voice and for the first time ever she smiles at me, she didn't even smile at me when she handed me my babies for the first time.

"Good to know." She says and my guess is she believes me too, that's good because it's the truth.

Thankfully before either one of us says anymore the lock on the bathroom door clicks and Ana exits with Phoebe.

She looks so tiny in the gown, it drowns her. I see she's kept on her glittery red ballet flats and it makes me smile, only Phoebe.

"Ok Phoebe, if you could get on the table for me. Dad and Mom could you please step behind the table until Phoebe's comfortable." The doctor's giving my daughter some modesty, that's nice to see I guess, sometimes I think doctors forget their patients are human.

I stand beside Ana and her tiny hand slips into mine. I smile and squeeze her, I may be nervous and scared but I have my family's love and support too.

* * *

_**Phoebe**_

Doctor Greene puts my legs in the stirrups and adjusts them to the right place. I feel really exposed actually even though there's a sheet covering me at the moment.

Mom comes back to my side and grabs a hold of my hand while Dad just places a hand on my shoulder. I look at Doctor Greene who passes my Mom a black stool to sit on.

"Ok Phoebe, I'm going to check you over first ok?" She says kindly and I just nod, I'm really scared.

I watch as she puts on a fresh pair of latex gloves and I squeeze Mom's hand. Thankfully, she leans over me a little more and stroke my hair, I can look into her eyes from here and as always I see nothing but her love and a lot of tenderness.

I hear Doctor Greene move instruments and I cast a glance at her, the contraption she has in her hand looks so scary and I tense and hols tighter to Mom.

"I need you to relax now for me Phoebe." Doctor Greene says.

"Just look at me." Mom whispers and I do, I feel my legs parted and I take a deep cleansing breath.

* * *

_**Ana**_

Phoebe looks petrified and I'm not surprised, getting checked over is no fun even for me who's had two children and numerous checks over the years, her first one must be horrible especially with her Dad in the room too.

"Shh baby." I coo as her eyes squeeze shut, I won't look towards Doctor Greene but I don't need to to know what she's doing. Tears squeeze out of the side of Phoebe's eyes and I feel my heart hurt for her, it was her own doing that she got in this mess having sex in the first place but she's my daughter and I love her and seeing her in pain hurts me more than anything.

"Ok Phoebe just a second now." Doctor Greene says.

"Mom it hurts." Phoebe says her tear filled grey eyes finding mine.

"I know princess just hold on." I say quietly, oh my darling girl.

* * *

_**Christian**_

There is no greater pain than seeing your child hurting. It feels like a knife wound seeing Phoebe crying out because of whatever Doctor Greene is doing. Of course, I've seen Ana have this done before now and I know it doesn't hurt that much but Ana and I have a healthy active sex life whereas if what Phoebe says is true she's only had sex the once and so it isn't going to be anywhere near the same experience.

Of course Phoebe is also a drama queen, there's no denying that and I wouldn't be surprised if some of Phoebe's tears are from shame and embarrassment, I can't imagine this being a pleasant experience in any way.

I'm glad Ana is able to be loving and supportive because I can't, I'm frozen with my hand just resting on Phoebe's shoulder unable to move, paralyzed to the floor. I don't even know how to be supportive in this situation, I wish I did but I just don't.

Ana's being great though, she comforts Phoebe while I stand here like an idiot doing nothing to help.

* * *

_**Doctor Greene**_

How I'm not trembling I don't know. Phoebe is my youngest ever patient. Being the best OBGYN in Seattle I've not come across many young people who can afford my services and if any of my patients daughters have ended up pregnant they haven't been bought to me.

I don't like knowing I'm to blame for Phoebe's tears. This little girl was with me from when she was in the womb, I helped bring her into the world and now here I am making sure her internal health is ok while her Mother comforts her.

For someone like Phoebe, whose sexual practise is so little, the internal examination can feel quite uncomfortable if not painful, her inner walls are currently being stretched more than they've ever been stretched before so tears are completely understandable.

This is the first time in my career where I feel the quicker I can get this done the better, normally I'm so thorough that I will check everything twice but I'm not too worried with Phoebe only having had sex once, the chances of my conclusions being wrong after so many years are slim to none, I've never missed anything before and I won't start now.

"All done." I announce as soon as I've moved all the equipment and I chance a glance at Phoebe who's now trying to calm down while her Mother leans over her and strokes her hair with one hand while holding tight to her daughter's hand with the other. If I'm finding this experience near traumatic I cannot imagine what it must be like for Ana.

* * *

_**Phoebe**_

Thank God that's over! I thought my insides were actually going to tear! And Mom said it wasn't painful! I don't think I'd have gotten through this without Mom, she's the best Mom in the world.

"Ok Phoebe now we're going to do the ultrasound." Doctor Greene says already picking up the probe. It looks horrifying, it's so long, the tip wider than the rest of it then it has this strange crooked bend in it. "Don't worry only about this much will go inside." Doctor Greene smiles reassuringly as she signals the amount of the probe that will actually go inside me. I nod and she progresses to put a condom on.

"Right Phoebe, if you want to watch this screen here, you'll see when I have a clear picture ok?"

"Ok." I mumble turning my head to the screen, I feel Dad shift beside me and Mom too, I guess they want a look.

I feel the probe enter me and it's so horrible and uncomfortable. I take a deep breath in through my nose and out through the mouth like Mom was mumbling to me just a few seconds ago. I feel it being adjust and it's really horrible. I want to wiggle away from it but I can't… ugh!

"Ok here we go." Doctor Greene flashes me a smile and I turn back to the screen. "Right there, that's the foetus." Doctor Greene points at the screen and I squint to get a better look at the small tiny splodge that is apparently my baby.

"It looks like an odd shaped pea." I say quietly, I wasn't even meant to say that only in my head.

"Yeah pretty much." Doctor Greene agrees. "I'm just going to take some pictures and measurements and then we can talk about what else you're seeing. Would you like to hear the heartbeat?"

"Yes please." I reply and she gives a smile and a nod before flicking a switch on the machine.

I gasp as the noise fills my ear, a steady heartbeat, my baby's heartbeat. It's actually quite a magical sound, so beautiful.

"Mom listen." I say smiling up at Mom who has tears in her eyes, she just nods and gives me a weak smile, I don't want her to be sad.

After a few minutes the sound is gone and the probe is removed from inside me and on the screen is a frozen picture of the baby. It's such a shock to see, I mean I know it doesn't look anything like a baby but still… I heard the heartbeat, it's definitely a baby.

"Ok so Phoebe, as I said this here is the foetus." Doctor Greene taps a manicured nail on the screen, I just nod. "The black around it is the amniotic fluid which the foetus will live in until it's time for birth, it protects the baby. Then here you see tissue of your uterus."

I know what a uterus is thankfully, I'm actually not too bad in human biology at school.

"Do you want copies of the picture?" Doctor Greene casts a look to Mom and Dad and I look at Mom who looks like she wants to say yes but is letting me make the decision.

"Yes please." I say looking back to Doctor Greene.

"I'll make you five copies and then you can do what you want to with them ok?"

"Thank you." I reply politely.

"Ok if you want to go and get changed then I'll get your maternity file ready ok?"

"Ok." I nod as Mom helps me off the table. Once more she comes with me to the bathroom just this time I don't have to ask.

* * *

_**Christian**_

"So she's alright?" I ask awkwardly, I don't like being left alone with Doctor Greene yet again.

"She's healthy Mr Grey, so far I don't detect any issues that need to be brought to attention that could indicate Phoebe being unable to carry the pregnancy to full term." She replies already cleaning up the table.

"Ok… so that's good right." I ask, does she not get that I'm genuinely a concerned father who would like to just be aware of the facts.

"It's good, especially if she decides to continue the pregnancy." Doctor Greene replied. "But as I said earlier, that has to be Phoebe's choice."

"If she wanted to give the child up for adoption, will you advise her on that?" I ask nervously…

Ok being straight here, seeing the image of what will be my grandchild on that screen has stolen my heart, hearing the heartbeat, seeing the tiny image… it bought everything from Teddy and Phoebe's pregnancies back to me and also the miscarriage that Ana had, the child we never got.

I don't know what I want Phoebe to do, it's her choice. I just don't know what I feel about that. I do need to give Doctor Flynn a call.

"I can only advise so much on adoption but I will be giving Phoebe information about where she can go to get more information, people she should contact. My advice to you Mr Grey is to get your daughter to see someone, a shrink, a councillor, someone who doesn't know her, who doesn't know you who wouldn't be judgemental and who would help Phoebe make her own decision."

"You're right, I'll take that advice Doctor Greene." She looks very surprised towards me and I shrug just as Phoebe and Ana comes back from the bathroom.

"Right Phoebe, here is the ultrasound pictures. If Mom and Dad don't mind stepping outside and we can talk is that ok?"

"I'd rather Mom stayed." Phoebe surprises us all in saying.

"If that's what you want." Doctor Greene reassures but then she looks at me, I have no choice but to leave the room and wait outside.

I kiss my wife and daughter on the head before going, just reassuring them that I'll be outside waiting.

* * *

_**Ana**_

I'm surprised but glad Phoebe asked me to stay. I won't influence her decisions in any way but I want to be able to support her, be there by her side and it makes me feel like she wants that too by having me here.

"Ok if we can go back over to the couch." Doctor Greene smiles encouragingly and Phoebe holds my hand as we go back to sit down.

Doctor Greene gathers up Phoebe's red file, the file she will need if she takes this pregnancy to full term. It will have all the details regarding the baby and will be a part of Phoebe's life until the child is either put up for adoption or until she's an adult. Of course it does becomes less of a life or death thing as the years go by.

"Ok Phoebe, now we know where you're at with the pregnancy, I can tell you everything looks fine and you're healthy." I see the relief come into my daughter through the corner of my eyes and I feel it took, I'm glad to know she's healthy. "Now Ana, what I am going to tell Phoebe now may be hard for you to hear but as she's a pregnant minor there are things she needs to know, things I have a duty to tell her, I'm glad to see you supporting your daughter but can I take your word that I can tell her all this without being interrupted?"

"Sure." I nod, of course, Phoebe needs to know everything and make her own decisions, I've thought that from the start.

"Good." She gives me one last smile before she looks at my terrified looking daughter, I bet she has no idea what's coming but I have some idea so I know she has nothing to worry about.

"Ok we'll start with abortion. In this state you can have an abortion up until the viability of the foetus, that means basically you can have a termination in Washington state up until a doctor decides that the foetus could live outside the womb, this is usually around twenty four to twenty eight weeks, I personally don't know a single doctor who has performed an abortion on anyone more than twenty eight weeks pregnant."

"So I have that long?" Phoebe asks quietly as she squeezes my hand, she looks so unsure.

"Yes, though I'll be honest and say the sooner the better with these things, it's far easier to terminate a pregnancy at the earlier stages but you don't worry about that, you take your time in deciding ok?"

"Sure." She nods and I nod too just to show I'm in agreement, I don't want Phoebe to rush into anything and then regret it.

"Ok good, now then adoption there are three ways you can do this, one is with a lawyer or a private company, another is through an agency or after the birth you can take the child to a crisis centre or fire station and leave the child there, this is not illegal and it would never fall on you."

I close my eyes and listen, it's so much to take in even for me and it's not me who's pregnant, it's not me who has to make this life changing decision.

"Now, you also don't need your Mom or Dad's permission to give up the child for adoption, you can do that without their help if that's what you want, same as abortion, you may only be fourteen but the decision is yours. However, I can see your Mom is very supportive and maybe you should talk about it with her, though again, the decision is yours." We both nod and Doctor Greene relaxes just a little bit more in front of us.

"Of course there's two different types of adoption, open and closed, I won't go into that because it's not my area of expertise but there is information in this package about who you can contact for advise and I've slipped my phone number in there, if you want to talk to me day or night you can call." I smile at Doctor Greene, she's really going out of her way for my daughter and I very much appreciate that.

"Thank you." Phoebe says sincerely.

"You're welcome." She says. "Now if you want to carry the child to full term you will need to decide a birthing plan and stuff, if you decide to adopt and stuff then maybe the adoptive parents may want to have a say, they can but the decisions are still yours. You will need to maybe talk to Mom or me about your options for the pregnancy and birth."

"Yes." Phoebe nods, I guess she's starting to become emotional and I wrap my arm around her shoulders, my poor girl.

"Good, ok so I've written your due date in the book would you like to know?" She asks and for the first time I see Phoebe enthusiastic as she nods, somehow I know my daughter won't be having an abortion. "Ok so we're looking at the twenty second of May though it could be earlier it could be later, the due date and the actual date of the arrival are rarely the same."

"Ok." Phoebe nods as I know she commits the date to memory just like I'm doing, I know this is a hell of a rollercoaster to be on and I know it's going to continue being one hell of a journey but Phoebe is suddenly acting so grown up, she's listening attentively to the doctor, she's taking everything in and somehow I know Phoebe will make the right decision for her, it will be what she wants.

"So I've made you an appointment with me for in four weeks time when you hit the twelve week mark, until then I have made sure that you have a prescription for the vitamins you need and then when we reach twelve weeks we'll do an ultrasound on your belly and we'll test your blood and stuff ok?"

"Yes."

"Any questions Phoebe or Ana?"

"None at the moment." I reply, for now I have to just play everything by Phoebe's decisions.

"Phoebe?"

"No, thank you."

"You're welcome." Doctor Greene says standing, our signal to stand too. She shakes both our hands and Phoebe surprises us both by hugging the good doctor, I'm shocked to see Doctor Greene smile and hug Phoebe back, I feel so lucky to have such a great woman be there for my daughter in the medical sense like this.

"Bye now." She says showing us to the door where we meet with an anxious Christian, my dear fifty looks like he's been stressing out for the past few minutes.

"Everything ok?" He asks as Phoebe hugs him tight and I take a hold of her red file.

"We're ok for now." I tell him as he nods to Doctor Greene.

"Ok, how about we go out for lunch before going home?" He suggests.

"Daddy can we just go home?" Phoebe asks. "I want Gail's chicken salad and I really want to read everything Doctor Greene has given me."

This is one of those moments when my daughter shows me she can be so mature, I have no doubt that my Phoebe Rose will be very informed by the time she makes the decision about this pregnancy.

"Ok Princess PB we'll go home." He smiles before kissing her head. I'm quite happy, I need some alone time with a book and my thoughts so going out for lunch isn't something I wanted.

* * *

_**Christian**_

I may not know what was said in the Doctor's office but I have some ideas. I know Ana is starting to be affected by all of this, even though she is probably the strongest out of the three of us, who will probably be the mediator I know I have to encourage her to talk to someone, if not me then someone else. Like me, she already loves our grandchild and if Phoebe decides on an abortion or adoption then we're going to end up struggling to accept that even if it is what is probably best for Phoebe.

I don't doubt that Ana feels some hurt remembering the beginning of the third pregnancy, we never even got doctor's confirmation that she was pregnant, it was a couple of days after Ana did a home test that she started bleeding and when she recovered she told me she couldn't go through it again and she had the IUD put in and said she'd never be pregnant again.

The topic of pregnancy came up about five years ago, Ana determined she wanted another child but then after talking to Doctor Greene and finding how long it could take to get Pregnant after having an IUD we decided against it, we've also discussed adoption over the past couple of years, maybe adopting a couple of young children who have had difficult lives but we'd agreed to wait until Phoebe was sixteen before we applied for adoption, that way our kids would be grown up and be able to deal with a child who would probably have difficulties and Teddy would be in college so probably wouldn't be as affected and Phoebe would be well on her way too, I guess now though, we won't be talking about that for a long time because there's a pregnancy going on and it's that of our grandchild.


	5. Chapter 5

**All rights of Fifty Shades belong to E. L. James, the story sins and its original content and characters are mine. **

**AN: Thank you so much to EVERYONE who reviewed, guest reviewers I wish I could reply as I do to all my other readers but as I can't thank you is all I can say!**

**A big thank you to Meganfa Figg for her help and inspiration with this story.**

* * *

_**Christian**_

"Grey." I snap into my phone, it's barely midday and I'm already tired and fed up.

_Mr Grey, it's Timothy George here I'm just calling to let you know the DA are failing to charge you with Assault and are dropping all charges._

"Thank you very much." I smile smugly, the big donation towards the DA's next campaign probably helped me greatly.

_Also I have some information for you regarding Preston Weller._

"And what's that?" I sit straighter in my chair and pay even more attention if that's possible.

_His guilty plea has been accepted, he alliterated his crime to the police after being mirandized and again in front of the ADA and then again to the judge, it was the same alliteration every time._

"That's a good thing right?" I ask, I must admit I'm nervous about this.

_Yes Mr Grey. I was wondering if you wanted to continue with the Theft and Fraud report._

"Of course, he deserves everything he's got coming to him."

_Well his final in court alliteration is on the twenty second of this month where he will also be sentenced after that there will be no way he can claim a coerced confession or falsified confession, he will have dug his own grave._

"So after that, the claim for theft and fraud can go ahead."

_Yes Sir, also the DA's office are now conducting an investigation into Mr Weller to search for other past victims, there may be more than just your Daughter. _

"Thank you for that Mr George, keep me posted."

_Of course good day Sir._

The relief I feel when I hang up is exquisite and I sigh back in my chair with a satisfied smile, Weller won't see outside of a prison cell until he's old and grey, and I love it!

"Mr Grey, Mrs Grey has arrived for lunch."

Shit! I almost forgot Ana was coming for lunch, thankfully she was collecting the food! I'm just out of my chair in time for Louise, the intern, to show Ana in.

"Hey baby." I smile walking to her and wrapping her in an embrace as Luke drops the food off on the coffee table, Ana is more than used to having security these days, she doesn't hesitate in most areas even though she still drives herself with Luke following behind.

"Hey." She replies snuggling into my chest, she's not been herself since we found out Phoebe's pregnant, she won't open up to me either, not right now. Maybe she should see someone too.

"Thank you Louise." I dismiss the intern and then take my wife over to the red leather couches that Phoebe insisted I buy just over a year ago, there's far more colours in my office than when Ana stumbled in here seventeen years ago, all over the walls are pictures of our family over the years. There's also the rug that Phoebe insisted matched the couch and the children's arts and crafts from their early years all the way to today, Teddy is quite artistic and creative whereas Phoebe is more active and physical, shocking in some ways for me with Teddy being the male but he does enjoy flying and sailing so that's enough for me!

"Ready to eat?" I ask as Ana still holds me tight, I don't think she'll go back to work this afternoon.

"Not yet." She replies tightening her hold on me.

"What's the matter baby?" I ask running my fingers through her hair softly.

"I just… the man who hurt Phoebe, what's going on with him Christian because I'm so scared he's going to come after her."

"Oh Ana, baby come and sit down, let's get our food and I'll explain everything to you."

She looks up at me, her blue eyes enquiring but eventually she gives me a nod and allows me to put her to sit. I sit beside her but on enough of an angle so we can talk. She watches stoic as I unwrap the food and set it out for us.

"Ok, Christian enough time wasting tell me what's going on with the son of a bitch that raped out daughter." I flinch at the word rape, I know it was rape but saying it like that makes it even harder to deal with.

I hand her pasta over to her and show her with my face she's to start eating while I talk. Even after all these years food is still a strong issue of mine.

* * *

_**Ana**_

I don't know what Christian's hesitation is in telling me what is happening to Preston Waller, he was arrested for a crime he didn't commit, a lesser charge which would see him in prison for a lesser amount. I'm not happy about that but just to know he will be punished is enough for me, but I need the details.

"Ok, so he has confessed to statutory rape of a sixteen year old. My attorney tells me that he has alliterated his crime after being mirandized which means the confession would stand in court. He has then also told the ADA and a judge the same thing. On the twenty second he will alliterate the crime in court and be sentenced."

"How is that possible without a victim?"

"If there was a victim, she would not have to testify in order for the case to proceed, once the police are involved the victim becomes a witness to the state, she can refuse to testify but she cannot make the charges go away. Without a victim but a full confession the charges stand, as long as he sticks to his story he will be sentenced, I doubt he'll get more than five years because of his confession but then again without a name for the victim the judge could even through contempt charges at him and keep him locked up for life though I doubt that will happen."

"So what will happen to him now?"

"Well after he's sent to prison I'm having him charges with Theft and Fraud, I have the evidence and he will be charged going against the deal I made with him where I wouldn't report him for theft and fraud if he co-operates."

"Won't he then withdraw his confession?" I ask horrified at the thought he could drag Phoebe's name out through the dirt.

"No, it won't be possible, he will have alliterated in open court his crime and the confession would stand, even on appeal with him saying that I had him beaten until he confessed and threatened him."

"So he couldn't even shout coerced confession?"

"I don't think he'd dare." Christian smirks, how the hell can he be so sure?

"So the fraud and theft?"

"I haven't really looked into how much longer that would keep him in prison but I can assure you a few more years in prison then the DA's office are looking for more underage girls who had sex with him, if they find them and get them to testify they could add more and more charges. If I'm honest Ana I don't think this animal will see outside a court room until he's old and grey." Christian looks so sure of himself, I have to trust him with this. "My lawyers will deal with it, we won't have to worry about him ever again."

"Ok." I surrender, I trust my husband implicitly and that's what's important here.

"Good." He smiles and picks up his food. "Now it's your turn to tell me what's been bothering you.

I look down at my food suddenly not hungry. Christian can read me like an open book and it has it's advantages and disadvantages. Right now it's a disadvantage, because I feel so guilt riddled.

"I feel jealous of Phoebe." I blurt, shit that sounds awful. "I mean it's wrong that she got pregnant at fourteen and a big part of me hopes she decides to abort but we had a miscarriage and we've been discussing adoption. I want more children, it's stupid but I feel like she's been given this chance when I wasn't, my baby died…"

"Oh Ana." Christian puts his food down and takes mine from me.

"I'm a horrible mother!" I sob as he takes me into his arms and places me down on his lap.

"No, you're not Ana these are real normal things to be feeling, you want the best for Phoebe we both know that." He holds me tight and rocks me, he doesn't understand how horrible I feel for having these thoughts even cross my mind, my baby girl is going through hell in her own mind and I'm being so selfish.

"I just wanted that baby Christian, our baby." I sob and he kisses the top of my head.

"I know baby so did I." He replies, which is true, I remember how happy he was when I told him the test was positive.

"I just couldn't go through it again." I sniff pulling away to look into his grey eyes. "As much as I wanted more children I couldn't go through that pain that I felt when my baby died inside me."

"I know." He reassures tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"I hate seeing our baby hurting. Phoebe is so lost right now, I wish I could take it all away, make it disappear but then a tiny small part of me hopes she keeps the baby and we can have that joy in our home again."

"I know, Ana, baby, I know these thoughts have crossed my mind too." He says gently, I'm surprised to hear this. "I also know the best thing for Phoebe would probably be to have an abortion and get on with her life but I also can't help but remember our lost baby and it hurts me too, and then I think about how that baby is our grandchild, the next generation Grey and it hurts that one minute I want the baby gone and the next minute I'm wishing I'll get the chance to hold him or her in my arms and tell them how much I love them."

Christian is crying along with me. It's not often I have seen him cry over the past seventeen years but here he is, openly sobbing while he holds me tight. We're both in such a mess.

"Christian maybe we should see someone, if not John… we need to see someone because I'm scared of how I'll feel when Phoebe has made her decision."

"I'll give John a call, I'd feel most comfortable with him." Christian admits and I nod, I know John will be there for us in our time of need, the only reason he was able to retire so early was because of the money he made from Christian over the years.

* * *

_**Phoebe**_

Why the hell did I decide to come to school today? Mom told me to stay at home, play the cello or read and just relax but I insisted on coming to school. Ava hasn't stopped asking me what's been wrong and Mom and Dad and I agreed not to tell anyone, not even Ava, about the pregnancy until I had made up my mind about what I was going to do.

I feel so paranoid, I feel like everyone knows, I feel like they're pointing and staring as I walk down the hallway. My belly is always concealed by books or files though I know I'm not showing yet, other than some extra cleavage there's no body change and in all honesty, I could get this cleavage with a decent push up bra anyway.

Jenkins knows something's up, she's been sticking a little closer to me today and in all honesty I'm thankful for it. She's been my security guard for seven years now, I barely remember life without her in it.

"Jenkins I need a favour." I say walking to her, she looks at me suspiciously, I'm not surprised because at school we don't talk, we barely acknowledge each other so I can have some semblance of normality.

"What it is PJ?" Yeah she calls me PJ after the sandwich peanut butter and jelly, she thought that's what Teddy said when he called me PB and it stuck, she's the only one allowed to call me it though and not when my friends are around.

"I need to speak to Ted can you find out where he and Carlisle are and get us out of here?"

"PJ, I'd have to tell Taylor if we left the property. You know the rules."

"Fine but ask him to give us an hour before he tells Dad? I'm desperate here Rebecca, just an hour?"

"I'll talk to Taylor and find your brother." She replies, I know she's going easier on me because she knows about the pregnancy, I bet she has a good enough imagination to know right now I'm over-emotional, very hormonal and I could through a massive tantrum if I set my mind to it.

I sit on the fire escape stairs outside the arts block while Jenkins contacts Taylor and Carlisle, Teddy's security. I just need an hour with my brother. We've barely talked since he found out yesterday I was pregnant, Mom and Dad chose to tell him everything while I stayed in my room and studied everything Doctor Greene gave me.

It feels like everyone wants to help but no one is willing to point me in the right direction, Ted on the other hand will at least give me a straight opinion and support me in making my own.

"PJ!" Rebecca Jenkins snaps me out of my revere, shockingly looking softer now she's pulled her tight bun down and shaken her hair out, much more feminine Jenks! "Taylor is counting down the hour and Ted and Carlisle will meet us out front."

"Thanks Jenks." I smile as she gives me her hands to get up off the steps.

* * *

_**Teddy**_

Being pulled out of class by my security is never a good sign. Usually something has happened, good or bad, or I'm in trouble. Which I can be in a lot!

"Matt what is it?" I ask as he takes my backpack and throws it over his shoulder looking his usual stoic self.

"Your sister wants to talk to you, Taylor is giving you an hour before he informs your parents that you're not in school, we'll meet Phoebe out front with Jenkins." He says, his voice as usual gruff and cold though I know the soft man beneath, he's a teddy bear in real life except when he's working.

"Phoebe? Is she ok?"

"I believe so Theodore I just know she asked Jenkins to get you."

Of course my mind goes into overdrive, what if there's something wrong? With her? The baby?

The baby. That was the most fucking shocking news I ever have. It's the first time I ever cursed in front of my Mother. I was ready to go and kick a ninth grader's head in for fucking my sister just to find out the bastard who touched her was 32! I was horrified, thankfully Dad promised he was being dealt with by the authorities and so I didn't ask Taylor if I could borrow his gun, I was more than ready to put a bullet through his head.

I'm also angry with Phoebe. Fourteen and pregnant. But this bastard knew better than to touch her, she is a child! She shouldn't have been having sex but Dad and Mom think there was manipulation on his behalf and that Phoebe may think it's right now but in the future she will confess that she didn't really want to have intercourse with the guy, I don't care either way, I ever meet the bastard he'll be six foot under before he can apologise.

As we step out of the school I see Phoebe stood beside the SUV. I hurry over to her and she wraps me up in a tight hug. Oh my baby sister, so loving, she always has been, she has our Mother's heart and generosity.

"You ok PB?" I ask pulling away just enough for me to hold her shoulders and examine her eyes, she can't lie to save her life, never has been able to.

"I'm fine, I just need to talk to someone and I've always been able to talk to you." She says looking a little worried. I nod and she smiles.

* * *

_**Phoebe**_

Our time is ticking by and I'm aware of each passing second. Ted and I don't talk on the ride from school and when we pull up at the nearest park I give a small nod to Jenkins who drove.

We climb out the car and Ted and I walk just far enough ahead of Jenkins and Carlisle that they can't hear us but they can see us and step in if we need them too.

"So what's this about Phoebe?" Ted asks as we begin walking down the path, I'm so glad he's here for me.

"I don't know what to do Ted, I was so paranoid in school and Ava wouldn't shut up about me being off school and wanted to know where I was yesterday seeing as Aunt Kate tried calling Mom all day and couldn't get an answer. It's hell." I admit shoving my arm through the gap between his arm and waist as his hand is buried deep in his pocket. I rest my head on his shoulder as we walk and he bumps me with his cheek.

"Are you going to keep the baby Phoebe?" He asks, I didn't expect him to ask this but also I'm not surprised, he has a right to know too.

"I don't think so. I'm trying to figure out what's best for the baby and for me." I admit, I kind of knew from the moment I suspected pregnancy that I wouldn't be able to be a Mom.

"You want my opinion?"

"More than anything." I reply stopping to look at my brother, he must have a strong opinion to offer it up, he's not like Dad in that way, he's more like Mom who you have to push to get a straight answer from when she's worried about people's feelings being hurt.

"You have a heart of gold PB and I don't think you'd ever be able to live with the guilt of having an abortion because you see abortion as murder."

Well there he said it. Plain as day. Everything I knew I felt but couldn't say out loud my darling brother dearest has just said for me.

"How do I tell Mom and Dad I want to give my baby away?" I ask him tears filling my eyes, I shiver in the cold having left my coat in my locker.

Teddy slips his own jacket from his shoulders and wraps it around me before leading me back into walking, we always talk more when doing something rather than sitting around.

"Mom and Dad are going to support you whatever you decide, Dad will help you find the best agency and Mom will help you choose the family most suited to looking after your baby."

"What if the day of the birth comes and I don't want to give him or her away?"

"Then you don't, I mean you'd have to ask Dad but there has to be a law or something saying you can change your mind." Teddy replies with a thin smile. I nod in agreement, there has to be right?

* * *

_**Teddy**_

I never thought I'd see Phoebe Rose Grey so unsure of herself, she's always been confident and happy with her own opinions and wants, she reaches her goals no matter how hard she has to fight for them, it actually hurts to see her in such a mess.

"I couldn't look after a child." She says quietly.

"I think with Mom and Dad's support you'd do a pretty good job of it." I reply, I mean I'm not encouraging her to keep it but I think she's scared of not being one hundred percent sure.

"I couldn't even keep a goldfish alive, remember the fair Mom talked Dad into taking us? I won that damn fish on the duck game and it lasted a week!" She laughs, it's good that she's joking I think.

"Well fair fish always die apparently." I say, I don't know if that's true but Phoebe needs to have faith in herself.

"Teddy, if I give this baby up, what if I change my mind five years from now? Or ten?"

"I don't know Phoebe, you have looked into this stuff right?"

"Yes, but how could I give my baby away to a family to adopt, to love and take care of like their own only to then want to take it away."

"You couldn't."

"Exactly, so adoption, it's final, I give my baby up until he or she is old enough to come looking for me and that is if they ever do. I mean Dad must know about some family he has and he's never been looking. Uncle Elliot did though but Mia didn't, I don't know if I can go with something so final."

"I think you should tell Mom and Dad you're more decided on adoption, see what they have to say because Phoebe, you can't make this decision on your own." I say stopping to look at her.

"Everyone keeps saying it's my decision, I have to be the one to decide, everyone but you, why do you see that I need someone to help me? That I can't do this on my own?" She's crying, I hate seeing her cry. I pull her into my arms and cast a glance towards our security, a small nod of my head and they know what to do.

* * *

_**Christian**_

Ana has calmed down enough to eat some more thankfully. I like seeing her eating. I know she's taking this Phoebe being pregnant thing hard but we're looking at adopting a child sooner rather than later. Not a new-born but a child between three and eight who has had a tough life. It's not like we can't provide for them everything they need, we can make sure they get treatment for any mental health issues they may have and between the two of us we have enough love to give and Ana's convinced that telling our child my story will make him or her realise that they do deserve to be loved regardless of their path so they don't become self-destructive like I did.

We're going to apply for a home study and stuff while Phoebe's pregnant, get all the paperwork and logistics out of the way and once Phoebe is settled and is back to normal then we'll proceed with the adoption, maybe it's what we all need? I think Phoebe would be overjoyed with a little brother or sister.

A knock on the office door has me near growling Ana is still teary eyed and I'd like to just spend the rest of the afternoon doing paperwork while my wife is here, relaxing and able to talk whenever she feels the need.

"Mr Grey?" I look up to see a worried looking Taylor and both Ana and I are quick to stand.

"What is it Taylor?"

"The kids are no longer at school."

"Where the fuck are they?" I roar, they shouldn't be able to skip school they have twenty four hour security!

"North Acres Park. Jenkins and Carlisle are with them."

"Then why the fuck haven't they dragged them into the SUV?"

"Phoebe wanted to talk to Teddy alone, she was having a really tough day at school Sir." Taylor looks worried and so he fucking should be. "We all agreed they could have an hour before we contacted you, it's been twenty minutes but Teddy gave Carlisle the nod, Phoebe's really upset."

"Let's go." I say grabbing my wife's hand.

* * *

_**Ana**_

After listening to Taylor I'm not as worried as I was at first, they have security and each other, Teddy and Phoebe talked, they're all good things. My baby girl is upset… not so good. Problem is though with her hormones she could be crying because of the most minute thing so again I'm not too worried and with Teddy there with her I know she's being comforted.

Christian however, is a tense ball. I want to say something flippant to relax him but I think it would have a coronary at the moment. I know he's angry with the kids but I'm actually quite proud of them, especially Teddy who had us called sooner than planned.

We arrive at the park and Christian is diving out the car without waiting for Taylor. I manage just to roll my eyes and unbuckle myself before climbing out after him.

"Hi Mom, hi Dad." Teddy says as we walk to where they're stood with Carlisle and Jenkins not too far off. He has his arm around Phoebe who looks like she wants to cry some more.

"Are you really mad? Because it was all my fault." Phoebe says looking at her father, he looks fucking furious but then he sighs and shakes his head.

"I just hated finding out you'd broken protocol and that the security was in on it." He says and I stroke his back hoping to calm him.

"Phoebe was just in a bit of a quandary, she needed someone to talk to and she wanted to talk to me, away from school." Yup there's my literary genius son, he's as bad as me for using words no one else would really use in a sentence.

"Maybe you shouldn't go back to school Phoebe Rose, we can get the best tutors, you'll still be able to learn what your friends are learning and go back to school next year?"

"Can we talk about this at home?" Phoebe asks. "There are more important things that we need to talk about."

* * *

_**Christian**_

As we head for the cars I somehow know Ana's scared because it's obvious to the two of us Phoebe has made her decision. Whether that be with Teddy's help or guidance I don't know but I know our son well enough to know what he wouldn't push her into a decision, she's done the research, she knows what she wants.

I actually feel worried. I don't know what decision I want Phoebe to make, I haven't really sat down and thought hard about what decision would be for the best I just know whatever she has decided that it's right for her, and I feel proud of my baby girl to have come to her decision.

We arrive home and all make our way into the house. Gail greets us with a smile and seeing how dejected we all look she hurries off to the kitchen and we all know it's to make us our preferred hot drink.

Phoebe is the first to head on into the living room and we all naturally follow her lead, this is her moment to tell us what she has decided to do. It's nerve wracking for all of us so I can't imagine how nerve wracking it is for Phoebe, she's being so brave, other than the first day she found out she was pregnant she's been nothing but brave.

I sit beside Ana on the couch while Gail brings in the drinks and she quickly leaves again allowing us to help ourselves, coffee for me, tea for Ana, hot chocolate for Teddy and warm milk for Phoebe.

"Ok so, I know what I want to do." Phoebe wastes no time in saying.

"Go on." Ana encourages, I guess she doesn't want to beat around the bush.

"Adoption, I can't… I can't kill my baby but I know too that I can't give it the life it deserves. I hope you're not mad."

"We're not mad." Ana says leaning in to our daughter. "We said we'd support you in and we will."

"Thank you." Phoebe says quietly. "Can I go upstairs now? I'm tired and want to lie down."

"We'll wake you for dinner." I say sitting up to hold my wife, I know she's going to have something to say and somehow I already know what it is.

"Ted why don't you go start your homework." I say and he takes his drink and leaves without a word. "Ana you ok?"

"Yeah." She says turning to me. "That was … she can be so mature when she wants to be."

"I know baby."

"We can…"

"Ana…" I warn but my mind is in overdrive too.

"Can we even discuss this?" She asks sounding like she's about to either sob or get angry.

"Not now, can we please just take a minute to let the news sink in?"

"Ok." Ana sighs.

* * *

_**Ana**_

Christian knows exactly what I'm going to say, we should adopt Phoebe's baby, that way Phoebe will always know how her baby is doing, we get the child we so badly want and that child is a part of our flesh and blood, it's the perfect solution.

I know it's a lot to ask of Phoebe, to choose us to bring up her daughter and we would need to have some idea of how it could affect her in the future, I mean maybe it would be better for her to give it away to someone else and never know what becomes of it.

It would take a lot of planning and talking before we reach the final decision and know where we stand, I just hope Christian gives it a lot of thought and that Phoebe really does too. We're all going to see individual therapists, we all bloody well need it. Maybe that will be the answer to what we need. I mean, it's still going to be Phoebe's decision in the long run, it will always be her decision even though we all have to live with that decision. I mean even if Phoebe decided to give us her child to bring up, years from now Phoebe will be faced with that, none of us know how it would be five or ten years from now. I can only hope and pray, that whatever we agree as a family. That it works for us as a unit, as a whole.


	6. Chapter 6

**All rights of Fifty Shades belong to E. L. James, the story sins and its original content and characters are mine. **

**AN: Thank you so much to EVERYONE who reviewed, guest reviewers I wish I could reply as I do to all my other readers but as I can't thank you is all I can say!**

**A big thank you to Meganfa Figg for her help and inspiration with this story.**

* * *

_**Christian**_

I sit in my home study facing Doctor Flynn who's just had the shock of his career. I've just told him about Phoebe's pregnancy and I'm not blowing a gasket… he taught me well obviously because I'm still not sure how I have managed not to drag her into an abortion clinic and have the baby gone.

It's a combination of Flynn's years with me, Ana's love for me and my love for my children, that's what has changed me over the past 17 years. I couldn't ask for a better family around me, I have a support unit if I need it, I have love and give love so much more freely because now I understand love.

"Ok so since you found out about Phoebe's pregnancy how has everything been?" Flynn asks settling into his chair with his iPad. Yeah, Flynn has finally recovered enough to begin being the shrink I need him to be right now.

I don't even know where to begin telling him about the myriad of emotions I have been feeling over the past few days. Sometimes it feels like weeks since Phoebe's pregnancy came out within our family though in fact it's been only a few days.

I'm not one for wearing my emotions on my sleeve, never have been and never will be but these past few days I know Ana has seen more written on my face than I have been able to tell her in words.

The one thing that's positive through all of this is, Ana and I are getting through it without fighting. We're communicating better than we ever have and I don't know what that means.

"Everything has been tough John, for all of us not just Phoebe."

"I can understand that." John says with a thin lipped smile, I guess I told him something blatantly obvious, while I'm sat here at home with a long time friend who is also a shrink Ana is visiting a shrink she saw after the miscarriage and Phoebe has gone to see a child psychiatrist. Teddy refused outside help, he said if he needed to talk he could come to us and I believe him, I think if he does need to talk he'll go to Ana though, he knows how to talk to Ana better than he knows how to talk to me, especially about emotional stuff.

"There's so much that has happened John, I think we're all still trying to wrap our minds around it all."

"Why don't you begin telling me about how you reacted when you found out?" John says and I know by his expression he knows I'm hiding that from him, it's not something I'm actually comfortable in admitting, I almost lost my wife and daughter when I screamed that she had no choice but to have an abortion.

"At first I was angry." I say and John is instantly scribbling the word 'angry'' down, I don't need to be able to see to know. "I yelled John, I yelled and I upset my wife and daughter, I demanded Phoebe have an abortion but Ana… well you know Ana, she told me to calm down or get out. I got out."

"You willingly left?" John looks at me with just enough surprise on his face for me to be able to detect it, I can't resist a smirk.

"I was so angry, Ana had mentioned who the father was, I wanted to wring my hands around his neck so tight and I knew my being in the house wasn't good for anyone at that moment, tempers were flying and anger was being spewed in every direction so I got out, I had to, I didn't know at that moment if Ana would ever let me back in but I would worry about that later, first things first I had to deal with the bastard who abused my daughter."

"Who is the father?"

"One of my former employees, someone I trusted to take care of my daughter while she did some work experience over the summer. The bastard screwed my daughter and got her pregnant, he's old enough to be Phoebe's father and he touches her like that… I'm still sickened at the thought."

"And where is he now?" Flynn asks making more notes, I guess he will never close the file he has on me.

"Prison where he belongs, he won't be out for many years either."

"You're confident about that." John notes and I glare at him, I cannot tell him what I have done to secure Weller's prison cell, he cannot be in knowledge of my breaking the law like that.

"I am confident." I reply and John just nods.

"Ok so tell me about how you've handled yourself and dealt with the knowledge of Phoebe's pregnancy since that first reveal."

"Ana made me see that I couldn't control this, that anything and everything had to be Phoebe's own decision. That she would decide how to proceed. At first it was really hard and I wanted to overrule her but I knew she was right. Phoebe's her own girl, she may be immature at times and very dependent on us but she can also be so mature, she's self-confident. I should have known all along I'd have no say in what happened from then on."

"There's something you're not telling me." Flynn says pointedly and I sigh, there's a lot I'm not telling him but that's because I don't want to put him in an awkward situation.

"I was arrested for assault, charges have been dropped now but after I was in court I had to go and wait for Ana to post bail and I sat back and I remembered back to when you and I confronted my Birth Mother's choices and her options."

"Go on." Flynn encourages, it's visible now he's fascinated by what I have to say.

"It made me realise that the most important thing was that I didn't abandon my daughter, that I let her know that whatever she decided I would love and support her and always be there for her."

"That's very mature Christian. Did it ever cross your mind to not be supportive?"

"Not really but I wasn't exactly welcoming the thought of my fourteen year old daughter pregnant was I? I demanded she have an abortion and didn't take her thoughts into account at all, not until Ana kicked me out and I had some alone time to think did I realise that if I didn't support my baby I could lose her forever and I couldn't live with that John, I could never live knowing there was a chance she turned into my birth mother."

Flynn smiles in my direction, I guess he's really getting an insight into how he has actually helped me over the years, the daemons he helped me face are helping me now, years later. I guess it must be a privilege for him to see that, I bet not many shrinks get that chance.

"So what else is bothering you because you seem to have a good handle on the actual pregnancy itself, you're dealing with all the emotions, you're doing everything you need to so either I'm missing something or we've still not gotten to the point."

"Phoebe has decided to opt for aborting the baby." I say at once, there's no point delaying this any further.

"Oh and how does that make you feel Christian?"

"At first… I felt glad because I was worried she'd decide to try and keep it and bring it up, I mean she could do it, we'd support her but she'd never do everything she wants with her life if she has a child in tow. Then I realised how much I already had love for this tiny human being, I was there when she had her ultrasound John and that moment when I saw the tiny pea on the screen I realised it was my grandchild, my baby's baby. It hit hard."

"So you love this baby?"

"So much it shouldn't be right… it's not right… I shouldn't feel anything especially with me never really going to get to know the person right? But it was like being in the room with Ana and seeing our own child, I'll never forget Phoebe's first ultrasound, Ana was nervous and I was a mess and then I saw the shrimp on the screen and I felt an indescribable warmth, to feel that with a child of a child sex abuser was not right…"

"Is that how you see this child? As the child of a child molester?"

"Isn't that what he or she is?"

"Isn't it also the child of a beautiful and bright young girl who you love unconditionally? Who you would kill to protect?"

Shit! The bastard really has a point, I growl in his direction.

"You said it yourself you realised this child was your grandchild."

"What if it turns out like his father?"

"Did you turn out like your mother?"

Another damn valid point, Flynn is really on the fucking ball today and there I thought he would have gotten lazy and slow in his old age.

"So what are you saying? That because I was adopted into the Grey family, the loved me and cherished me and I turned out good even though I had hardships, this baby, could be the same?"

"Could be, I can't guarantee anything but they say babies adopted near birth have a much more settled childhood than those adopted later on in life, they don't know any different, they don't have a past to deal with…"

"Yeah ok I get it." I stop him in his tracks because now thinking of losing Phoebe's baby actually hurts, especially seeing as Ana and I have both now imagined bringing the child up as our own. "Ana wants us to adopt the baby."

Once more Flynn sits up a little straighter, he pays rapt attention to me. I let my eyes roam over the cream walls and my eyes fall on the school photos and official event photos across all the walls. This is my family and I guess a part of me has really realised that this baby is a part of this family too.

"Oh, how does that make you feel?"

"I'm considering the idea."

"Just considering?"

"Ok, I would like it too. Ana was a mess after the miscarriage, she wanted nothing more than to try again but admitted she couldn't go through that pain again, we discussed adoption but thought we'd wait till Phoebe and Teddy were older and adopt an older child, one who would need us, who needed love and support, maybe more than one. We agreed to close the subject until Phoebe turned sixteen."

"But Phoebe's pregnancy has made the subject come up again." John notes. I want to smack the bastard for being so blatantly obvious.

"The problem I have is I don't know how bringing the subject up will affect Phoebe, I mean, I have accepted everything has to be Phoebe's decision but I don't want her to feel pressurised into giving us her child, how do you bring something like that up with your child John?"

* * *

_**Ana**_

Doctor Julianne Moore has been my shrink since I had the miscarriage. She is a specialist in Mother and child relationships and she was recommended to me by Flynn. I had originally planned to just see Flynn about this but the more I thought about it the more I realised that the best person for me to talk to about everything I'm feeling is the woman who really helped me put myself back together again.

The office is as welcoming as it always has been, pale yellow walls with navy carpeting, bright abstract art on the walls, potted plans dotted around the room. It's warm in here too, the black leather couch cold against the skin but comfortable to sit on.

I filled her in on the situation with Phoebe being pregnant, she didn't bat an eyelid at the news my fourteen year old was pregnant but I guess she's heard it all before, it's her job to fix relationships between mothers and their children and help mothers deal with losing children and so on.

I've told her about my wanting to adopt Phoebe's baby, how Christian agrees it something we could do and now she's just watching me, waiting for me to say something or maybe trying to work out how to say something back.

"Seems like you and your husband are in agreement so what seems to be the problem?" Did she really just ask that? She can't see the problem?

"How the hell am I supposed to approach my daughter about this? Tell her I want her child if she doesn't?"

"Ana when you put it like that…"

"I don't mean it the way it comes across but that's how a fourteen year old girl would interpret it right?"

"Not if you explain properly, slowly, in a calm environment in a calm way."

"I'm so scared Phoebe will say no but I'm even more scared she'll hate us or think we're trying to replace her…"

"Ana I've met Phoebe and even though she can be quite immature at times she's bright enough that she won't think that, you've said how supportive you've been from the start and how your husband was once he calmed down, if anything Phoebe should and possibly will see this as an extra option for her to consider, maybe one that will be more favourable to her. She's a fourteen year old child, my opinion is, and I have seen a lot of this, is girls Phoebe's age are scared of giving up their children and always wondering what? What do they look like? What do they like and dislike? What do they do with themselves? Phoebe would get the best of both worlds if she allowed you to adopt her child, she would get to witness her child growing up, see everything about them without having the role or responsibility of being a parent, she'd get to help in the upbringing but she wouldn't have to sacrifice anything in order to do that. Not many people in the modern age do this for their children but years ago, it was quite common for parents to take their children's children and bring them up as their own if their daughters were teenage mothers or pregnant out of wedlock."

"Ok." Is the only thing I can reply as I process this information, it's a lot to take in.

"Why don't you tell me why you want to do this? I think that's an even more important question here."

"I have wanted another child since I miscarried. I just couldn't bear to go through that pain again. It broke me, you saw how long it took me to get back together again and I told Christian I was done. We discussed our options, decided someday adoption might be the way for us, when our kids were older though and better able to deal with us bringing a child into the house who would have a past of some kind. We closed the subject with an agreement that we'd discuss it once Phoebe turned sixteen, but this has bought it all back.

I actually sobbed yesterday, I felt like such a cruel woman. I'm jealous of Phoebe, she's doing something that I couldn't do a third time. I want so badly to have another child, so badly, but I can't, I won't go through that pain again because I honestly believe it would be the end of me and Christian and I struggled to conceive the third time because of the IUD and Phoebe manages to get pregnant her first time. I feel evil and cruel."

"You don't need me to tell you that you shouldn't feel like this, that what you're feeling is normal, it happens. Many women go through it when their children extend their families especially if they struggled to expand their own." Julianne says, I see her red lips moving and though I don't hear what she's saying I know what she's saying, because I don't need her to tell me them, I know them, it doesn't stop the feelings though.

She pushed her blond hair over her shoulder and studies me a little more, her green eyes scan my face and my body, looking for the lead into the next question.

"If Phoebe, say five years from now, wanted her child back…"

"Don't even go there." I say stopping her with my hand up. "I have barely gotten my head round wanting to talk to Phoebe about taking on her child as our own, I don't even want to consider that, not right now."

"But it's something you do need to think about and consider, you'd need to either make sure you had the legal paper work for the child, to make it impossible for Phoebe to take the child away without any repercussion which would risk you losing Phoebe in the future or you'd have to consider losing the baby, someday waking up to Phoebe wanting her baby back and just taking her without you being able to stop her."

"The adoption would be legal."

"Then can you risk one day, maybe, it's not an actual guarantee, but maybe one day having Phoebe ask for her child to be told the truth or telling her child the truth behind your back and then you losing Phoebe?"

"I don't know."

* * *

_**Phoebe**_

Mom and Dad have organised me to see Doctor Tiffany Watts, a child psychiatrist who has worked with a number of teenagers who have found themselves in my situation. This place is already enough to give me the creeps and make me want out.

The walls are bright red and blue and there's a giant toybox in one corner of the room. I'm sat at a small table, too small, it makes me feel like I'm back in elementary school but I'm too big for them now.

Doctor Tiffany is about Mom's age, she has black hair and very pale skin, she looks almost like a ghost and her eyes are dark brown. She's sitting on the floor with her legs crossed and she still looks comfortable behind the tiny table, she's given me crayons and paper and has suggested I draw while we talk, I feel silly drawing while we talk… I'm not five.

In saying that I don't know what to say to her at the moment, there's so much that I need to discuss with her but I have no idea how to start. I grab a crayon to try and take out some of the awkwardness and I begin to just drag it along the paper knowing Doctor Tiffany is watching me.

It's hard at the moment for me to put my thoughts in order. I know Mom and Dad want me to talk about what happened with Preston and I will, just not today. Today, there are more pressing matters I should be discussing, I just don't know how to bring them up and for a shrink Doctor Tiffany isn't doing much to help me, instead she's also drawing with crayons.

"I'm really scared." I say not even looking from my paper, I can see through the corner of my eye that it takes her a minute to realise that I spoke and what I said.

"What you scared of?" She asks going back to her drawing which thankfully makes me feel less awkward.

"Everything." This has her stopping and as I look at her she meets my eyes, her face is blank though, she gives nothing away.

"Why don't you try telling me about everything, one by one?"

"Ok." I agree, what harm can it do to be honest? "There's all the health risks, just carrying this baby to full term could kill me. Then there's all the risks, higher chance of getting high blood pressure leading to hypertension, pre-eclampsia, the chances of premature birth and low birth weight, higher risk of anaemia."

"You've done your research." Doctor Tiffany notes.

"Of course I have, I had to do it to make a decision."

"You mention all these health risks but you still decided to carry the child to full term, why is that?"

"Because I could never live with the guilt of having an abortion." I reply solemnly, I mean, I am, pro-choice for people who want it but for me, having an abortion would be as bad as waiting till birth and then drowning my child, I can't explain that to everyone but it's true.

"You want to know something?" Doctor Tiffany asks and I stop my colouring to look at her, she's playing with a crayon in her hand while she looks back at me. "A lot of these health risks are grater for teenage mothers but there's a slight difference too. I'm not saying you aren't at risk because all women are at risk of the conditions you mentioned but teenagers higher so because they lack support emotionally, they don't have anywhere to turn to, they don't get the right medical treatments. You have your parents support, they've bought you to me so that you have someone to talk to about everything, then you've already seen a doctor, did you know most teenagers don't see a doctor before they're out of their first trimester which means they don't get the vitamins they need, you've seen a doctor and you'll continue to see a doctor throughout your pregnancy, your parents can afford you the best health care and they already are. So you are a higher risk than say you were in your twenties but compared to a lot of girls you're at the lower end of that high risk spectrum."

I look surprised at the shrink, I didn't know any of that, I didn't know that because Mom and Dad are supporting me and paying for my health care that the risks are reduced some. I did know about how all women are at risk anyhow, I mean I know it's not just teens who can be in bad health through their pregnancies but it's near nice to know that just having Mom and Dad there for me that my risks are reduced.

"So tell me, what else scares you?"

"I decided I want to give the baby up, I'm scared I'll change my mind when the baby is born."

"Why does that scare you?"

"Because I'm giving hope to another family that they can have my baby and then I change my mind? That's almost cruel but I'm worried too that I'd force myself to give up my child to that family to stop the guilt I'd feel taking it away and then live my life with the regret that I didn't hold on to my baby and not give it up. I also am scared that I'll never know what happened to it, that I'll never get to know what became of my child."

"Those are really grown up thoughts you have Phoebe." Doctor Tiffany actually sounds surprised that these things have crossed my mind, I may only be fourteen but I haven't made these decisions lightly, I've thought of every possible situation. "I think they're normal for anyone who decides on giving their child up, there is always that uncertainty what you have to remember again though is you have a boatload of support, there's always someone there for you to talk to you and to listen to you. These decisions aren't to be taken lightly and it's clear to me that you haven't taken them that way but there are ways around things like that, you could always opt for open adoption."

"I don't think I could do that to my parents, have our dirty laundry out there for the world to witness."

"Do you worry about the media?"

"Of course, Mom and Dad have worked hard to keep as much of our private lives private but once I start showing, the whole world is going to know that Princess Phoebe Grey is going to be a teenage Mom and when there's no baby to show for it, they're going to know that the baby was given up for adoption."

"That scares you?"

"So much." I breathe. "A big part of me wants to run away and hide till the baby is born and gone, so that Mom and Dad won't have their lives splashed across the tabloids. I want to hide away so that they never have to go through that. I will be an embarrassment to my while family." I explain best that I can. "I want to ask my parents to send me away to have the baby."

"You do?" She looks shocked, wow I managed to shock my shrink!

"Yes." I nod hoping she's not jumping to any conclusions about me without giving me a chance to explain. "It's not fair for any of us that this is about to become headline news. How on earth am I going to be able to live with not being able to leave my house because the press want to take my photo and splash it across the front page of the Times? It's not fair to my brother or my parents or anyone else in my family. They'll be hounded, hunted, they'll be treated like parasites and it isn't fair, just because I ended up getting pregnant everyone's life around me will change forever. I worry that they'll hate me, that Ava my cousin will blame me for her lack of privacy and the fact that my Dad will make her have a security guard to protect her from the reporters. I may only be fourteen but I've seen what the media can do to my family, one wrong word and it can cause huge fights, I don't want to be to blame for any of that happening. The best thing that could happen to me and my family is if the media never finds out I'm pregnant, and for that to happen I'd need to either run away or hide away in the house, a prisoner in my parents' home."

Doctor Tiffany looks shocked. Or horrified. I don't think she realised who she was dealing with. I've grown up with the media, never being able to go anywhere without photographers but I learned to give them cute shots and then they left me alone, just one pose and then they had their money shot. It works but the stress could kill me for real now, it could harm me and then tiny innocent life that is growing inside of me, something has to be done to stop that and if it means running away until the baby is gone then it's what I'll have to do, but I need to look at my options first, discuss it maybe with Mom and Dad.

"Do you think your family would hate you?"

"I don't know. I'd hate me though." I shrug, doesn't she see it doesn't matter what other people think but what I think. "I don't want to live with that guilt."

I think Doctor Tiffany has just realised that she really has her work cut out for her with me as her patient.


	7. Chapter 7

**All rights of Fifty Shades belong to E. L. James, the story sins and its original content and characters are mine. **

**AN: Sorry it's been a few days, I wanted to finish the story Written and get the sequel started but I'm back!**

**A big thank you to Meganfa Figg for her help and inspiration with this story.**

_**Ana**_

Having received a text from Phoebe asking to talk I make my way up to my daughter's room to see what she wants. She's been so withdrawn these past couple of weeks. I thought maybe that seeing a shrink would open her up but that was over a week ago and still nothing, she isn't talking to us about anything.

"Pheebs?" I knock on her door, she deserves privacy and being Christian Grey's daughter doesn't give her much, he doesn't knock on her door most of the time only if it's times of the day where she could be getting changed.

"Hey Mom." She smiles dejectedly as she opens the door, my baby, I can't believe how much she's changed since she found out she was pregnant, she's not the girl she was at the start of the summer anymore and it breaks my heart. The only time we've really seen her this week has been when she's had an evening class with a tutor down in the old den which is now Phoebe's classroom, she's even managed to avoid eating with us by telling Gail she's like a specific something and a little earlier than her father gets home from the office which has her eaten and hidden away from us when we sit to eat.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I ask sitting on the edge of the California king size four poster bed. It's a grown-ups bed decorated for a child, all pink with teddy bears and Disney princesses that she has kept from her earlier years.

"Mom I don't know if I can do this." She whispers and I frown.

"What can't you do baby?" I ask edging closer to her, I want to hold her but settle for stroking my hand down her gorgeous copper hair, I can see pain and worry in her face and I see how much she's grown up in the past few weeks, no longer do I see my _child_ in front of me. She's like those teenagers who grow up to fast for various reasons and I hate it, it's like a punch in the gut.

"This." Her hand goes flat on her stomach and I lean in and kiss her head.

"Go through with the pregnancy." I say but Phoebe's look makes me realise I'm wrong. "What is it PB? Tell me?" I say softly, it hurts so much that my daughter doesn't feel like she can talk to me, so damn much. I've always been open with my kids in hope that they would be open with me and this is the first time I haven't been able to get through to my daughter, she's always been so open with me, so open and honest and now I can't get her to just tell me what she's feeling, what she's thinking. It's frustrating.

"I don't want to give my baby up to never know what happens to him or her." She says and I understand, she doesn't want to give up the baby for adoption and never know what comes of it, that's understanding. I don't think I could have done that at any age definitely not at fourteen. How is a fourteen year old expected to make a decision about their future, the rest of their lives? It's hard enough to have to make decisions at my age that will affect other people but Phoebe knows her decision affects her and the life inside of her and our lives too.

The uncertainty on her face would be precious if it wasn't in such a life changing decision, she chews her bottom lip and her eyes dart around giving away her feelings completely, she's an open book to me and her father.

"Phoebe, you have time to decide, lots of time, you don't need to be rushing into any decision, you know how long you have until abortion is no longer an option and then you have two options left still." I explain, she has time and I don't want her rushing into a decision and doing all the legal side only to then end up hating the decision she made and be in a situation where she can't change her mind.

"I couldn't keep it Mom, I'm a child."

"I'm glad you realise that." I tell her with a teasing smile, I mean I'm glad she realises she's a child and not that she couldn't keep it, that has to be her decision. I wish in some way that my head strong girl would be able to make a decision and stick with it but then I'm proud of her for discussing them and trying to make a fully informed decision.

"I can't imagine always wondering though, always wondering what he or she looks like, what they're doing, if they're happy or loved, I don't think I could ever do that Mom…"

"Phoebe whatever you decide we'll help you, we'll always help you. Remember you have more than just adoption and abortion to choose from, whatever you decide to do your Dad and me, we'll be there to help you and support you completely ok?" As she nods my cell phone rings, damn just my luck. I mean I have the first real talk with my daughter in a while and I'm disrupted by a phone call.

"Grey." I answer as soon as I realise that it's Grey's publishing on the other line.

"Mrs Grey we have a situation that needs you immediate attention." Hannah says and I feel like banging my head against the wall, Hannah wouldn't call me unless absolutely necessary, I'm working from home for the next couple of weeks until Phoebe is settled into a routine with her tutors.

"Ok, I'm on my way." I sigh before hanging up. "Baby I need to go to work but just think about what I've said, your Dad should be home in about half an hour but I'm needed."

"It's fine Mom you go." My girl encourages and I hug her tight before I get up, I really hope she'll listen to what I've said.

_**Phoebe**_

I sit on my bed long after Mom has gone. She rarely runs off to work or gets phone calls so I know for her to have one it's very big and important. I keep replaying what she said over and over in my mind. Did she really mean it? Will she and Dad help me? Mom doesn't say what she doesn't mean, she never has, she doesn't ever lead us on unlike Dad who can be cryptic and then surprise you at an awkward moment with something you'll clearly hate such as double security or something.

Keeping my baby with Mom and Dad helping and supporting me is what I want more than anything but I didn't think it was an option, not really, I mean I want my baby to have the best and I am not in the situation to give her or him the best, I'm barely old enough to get a minimum wage job but Mom and Dad… would they let that happen or is Mom really meaning that they would support me?

I know Mom, she wouldn't have said it if she didn't mean it and so I've made up my mind. I'm keeping my child… now I just need to tell someone and with Mom not here the only option is to tell Dad, he might blow a fuse but I need someone to know my intentions.

I walk downstairs and head into the kitchen where Gail is cooking away, she gives me a sad smile, of course she knows what's going on. Taylor would have told her. Also there's the screaming match that took place when she was here in the house and we may live in the house but to my knowledge none of the rooms are sound proofed.

"Is my Dad home?" I ask making myself a glass of orange juice, Gail may be the housekeeper but Mom and Dad… more specifically Mom taught us not to have Gail wait on us hand and foot and we do a lot of things for ourselves.

"Yes I was just making him a coffee, he's gone to his study."

"I'll take it through to him Gail." I say with a bright smile, she eyes me suspiciously, she knows I'm up to something.

Gail hands me the coffee and I take it carefully before making my way to Dad's study, the room we only ever really enter when we're in trouble. I haven't been in here in months actually. Last time I was here it was because I gave security the slip and went shopping with some friends.

I enter Daddy's study and he looks up from his paperwork, his glasses perched on his nose and a tired look in his eye.

"Your coffee." I say putting it down in front of him while he watched me carefully. "Have you got time to talk Daddy?"

"I always have time for you Phoebe, what would you like to talk about?" He asks warily, I know it's because I've been hiding away and avoiding him at all costs.

"Mom and I were talking." I say taking the seat opposite him as he takes his coffee and takes off his glasses so he can look at me properly and show me he's giving me all of his attention, he taught us that, to look directly at someone when they're speaking and when you're speaking to show they have your undivided attention.

"Ok." He nods, encouraging me to go on.

"Well she said you can help me, that as my parents you will help me whatever I decide to do, you'll support me whatever."

"Of course we will Phoebe." He replies with a soft smile, I smile back nervously, he may have said he would support whatever decision I make but when I give him this decision I don't think he will… I don't know.

"I want to keep my baby Dad, I can do it if Mom and you help me." I say quickly before watching as his face changes from worry to confusion to anger to frustration. He runs his hands through his hair and blows out an exasperated breath. Holy shit I think I may just one day give my Dad a heart attack.

"Phoebe what exactly did your Mom say?" He asks, that's a shock, I mean I wasn't exactly expecting that question I was expecting more shouting and screaming about how it would ruin my life to be a parent and so on.

"She said that I had more options to choose from and that you and Mom would help me and support me whatever I decided but then Hannah called and she rushed off." I explain wondering what's got him looking so flustered, I don't think I've ever seen my Dad flustered.

"Phoebe go to your room, I need to speak with your Mother." He says and before I get the chance to reply he's on his feet and out of the door leaving me sitting there wondering what the hell is going on.

_**Christian**_

For fucks sake, I cannot believe Anastasia would do this. She's fucking practically encouraged our child to keep her baby! What the hell happened to us offering to adopt the baby? I have spent a lot of time looking into the legalities and the options we have before we would talk to Phoebe and Anastasia just has to fucking go and make it out like we're willing to help our daughter keep her child.

I don't know how the fuck I manage to drive from the house to Grey's Publishing. I want to fucking scream with rage but I couldn't do that in front of Phoebe. I've been doing everything I can to look into the legalities of adopting Phoebe's baby because I want to make sure there is no way that she can take the baby back from us, Ana wouldn't handle bringing that child up for ten years just to have Phoebe announce that she's ready to be a Mom.

I march into Grey's Publishing and ignore the 'hello Mr Grey' from the woman at the desk, I know I'm red faced and my anger is palpable. I take the elevator straight up to the top floor where Ana's office is and as soon as I step out I see Ana is on the phone with a manila file in her hands and a frown on her face. If it wasn't our daughter I wouldn't interrupt her but I have to, we have to get to the bottom of this and come to a decision quickly now so we can tell Phoebe. I cannot have my fourteen year old daughter thinking it's ok for her to keep the baby and Ana and I will not just be helping her bring the child up, we'll bring it up as are own or not at all.

"Anastasia." I say and by the tone of my voice she knows that this is important and I'm not leaving.

"Mr Cole something's come up, I'll have the revised contract delivered tomorrow for you. Have good evening, goodbye. Christian what is it? What's wrong?" She looks panicked and I feel like an ass but only for a second as I remember exactly why I am here to see her.

"What the fuck did you say to Phoebe earlier?"

"Why? Is she ok?" She asks panicking, her blue eyes are wide with worry and fear for her baby.

"She's fine, except she's decided now to keep her baby."

"What?" Ana looks gobsmacked. "I didn't encourage her Christian if that's what you're getting at." She suddenly snaps and I look at her surprised, I didn't expect this pissy attitude from her.

"Then what the fuck did you do Ana?!" I snap and she jumps before straightening herself out once more.

"I told her she had more options to consider and that we'd be there to support her whatever she decided but then the phone rang and I had to leave."

"She seems to have gotten it into her head that we're willing to support her in bringing up the child." I slam my hands down on Ana's desk making her jump once more.

"Aren't we?"

"No we fucking aren't, we'll either bring it up as our own or not at all, I won't cut her off financially or kick her out but the child and childcare would be her responsibility Anastasia do you understand?"

"Yes I understand." She whispers as tears build in her eyes. "I thought you were going to say you'd disown her."

"I couldn't do that Ana but… she's our daughter and she has to know right from wrong and keeping this baby for her would be so wrong. I've been looking into the best ways for us to go about this adoption Ana and I have ideas but you just have to bear with me."

"Now she wants to keep it?" Ana looks up at me and I nod before walking around to her and pull her in for a hug. "She can't it would ruin her life."

"I know, that's why I think we should go home and tell Phoebe the truth, tell her that what you meant was she had an additional option of us adopting the child, we can explain it properly to her that it would mean she had no rights, she'd have to sign those over to us and there would be nothing she could do about it in five or ten years and then we give her time to decide."

"Can we do that now then?" Ana asks against my chest as we hold each other, this has been a rollercoaster of an evening but it most certainly isn't over yet.


	8. Chapter 8

**All rights of Fifty Shades belong to E. L. James, the story sins and its original content and characters are mine. **

**A big thank you to Meganfa Figg for her help and inspiration with this story.**

_**Teddy**_

Mom, Dad and Phoebe have spent a long time together in the living room. I have no idea what they're talking about but Mom told me to be ready in case Phoebe wanted to talk afterwards and so I'm waiting on the stairs so she can't hide away in her bedroom.

I wish I could get the fucker who got her pregnant, she's fucking fourteen. I'm sixteen and I'm a virgin and yeah though I won't admit it to my school friends I'm pretty proud of it. I mean, I've not screwed some girl up yet, Dad always told me that I should wait until I was ready, he wished he had, like Mom, she was twenty two! I don't see myself waiting that long but who knows.

Everyone in school is asking about Phoebe. Why she dropped out and I haven't? Everyone is suspicious. I kicked some guy's ass today but Dad doesn't get to find out because Carlisle stopped it before it went too far and warned the fucker that if he squealed he would be needing more than a trip to the nurses office. Thank heavens. I think Dad would have killed me if I was getting into trouble while the family is trying to deal with Phoebe.

Ava is being the most annoying. She says Phoebe won't take her calls and I don't get why I mean she can talk to Ava right? I mean I know she doesn't want anyone to know she's pregnant outside the family but Ava is family and she wouldn't talk. I almost told her myself today. I think Carlisle noticed though because he called me away.

The door of the living room out and a messed up looking Phoebe exits. Her eyes meet mine as she comes for the stairs and without a word I let her pass but follow her up. Rather than taking the right to her bedroom she takes the left and goes to the end of the hallway where my bedroom is, I don't mind. It's a clear indication that she wants to talk to me.

We go in and she sits herself down on my bed grabbing a pillow to put on her crossed legs. I sit opposite her and do the same as she picks away at some imaginary fluff.

"Phoebe what happened?" I asked desperate to know what's going on with my sister and my parents, are they kicking her out? Are they taking the choice away from her? I am imagining all sorts.

"Mom and Dad want to adopt my baby." She says not even looking at me.

Did I hear her right? Mom and Dad want Phoebe's baby? Why? I don't understand!

"Did you know Mom had a miscarriage a few years ago?" She asks her eyes finally meeting mine, she looks so sad and I just want to hug her but if I do that I know she'll cry and it will be ages before I can get anything out of her.

"No I did." I reply quietly, Mom had a miscarriage? When?

"I was seven." She says, that would make me nine, too young I guess. "Mom then said she decided not to have anymore because it hurt too much and her and Dad discussed adopting, they were going to wait till I was sixteen and adopt an older child."

None of this actually surprises me to hear, Mom is so sensitive and a miscarriage would have broken her heart… actually the more I think about it… I know when it happened! I was nine years old and there was a field trip, Mom was supposed to come with me but that morning I caught her crying in her bedroom and I said I'd take Carlisle instead that she should have a pamper day like Aunt Mia to feel better. It's the only field trip Mom didn't come on that I needed an adult with me.

"Why would they wait?" I find myself asking, I don't even know if Phoebe knows why but it's the question that slipped out so I wait for her to answer.

"Dad wants to save a child, one that would have had a life like him… Dad's real Mom abused him and her boyfriend did too, you know Dad's scars? They're from cigarettes."

I feel sick, Dad was burned? Oh my God! I can't believe he never told me, we go out often and I asked him about them and he just said it was something he wouldn't discuss and that was the end. I can't believe he told Phoebe! She doesn't need sick shit like that in her head when she's trying to deal with being pregnant at fourteen!

"They want my baby Teddy, it would mean he or she would be our sister or brother instead of my child and your niece of nephew."

I see something in her eyes, something that's asking me for my opinion, my thoughts. Why does it matter? It's Phoebe's baby, she has my support whatever she decides.

"I don't know what to do Teddy." She says, her voice tense with desperation. "I mean I said I didn't know if I could give my baby away and not know what happened to him or her. I want nothing more than to know but if I do this… it has to stay a secret, my baby can never know the truth and Mom and Dad said I'd never be able to get him or her back, it would be a complete adoption with all the legal papers…"

"That's to stop them getting hurt Phoebe, they want to bring this baby up and love it like you or me and they couldn't do that with fear that you'd come home from college and take him or her away." I find myself replying out loud though I didn't mean too.

"Yeah Dad explained." Phoebe whispers solemnly, oh I can't imagine how hard this is of a decision to make. "Tell me what to do Teddy? Tell me what you think… please?"

* * *

_**Phoebe**_

My brother has to help me right? I mean I'm so scared, so unsure, so frightened… I'm terrified and I need my big brother, my best friend to help me out and say something.

I look at him and I see his brain turning. He's so clever, Mom's little boy as she calls him because he is a Mommy's boy, it's quite funny sometimes to see them together. Teddy acts like a child around her and other times he's her man… it's amusing to watch.

"Phoebe. I think that this is a win-win situation." He says and my eyes widen in surprise. I was not expecting that, I thought he'd push me to make my own decision and just reassure me he'd support me. "Mom and Dad are obviously desperate to be parents again, it's clear you know you can't be a parent to this child. You'd at least always know what happens to him or her and you can have a relationship with him or her, know them as a person just without all the responsibility of being a Mom. You can be your baby's best friend without having all the responsibility I know you don't want. You can keep your life. Everything you were scared of goes away."

He's right. Of course he's right, Teddy always is. I want to know my baby but I don't want to be a parent, I'm fourteen I'm not ready and I'm not responsible enough to even take care of myself. I couldn't handle not knowing, never knowing, but I definitely couldn't handle an abortion and Dad has said if I go through with the idea of keeping my child responsibility wise I'm on my own. Though he won't kick me out or stop supporting me financially, the baby would be mine and I would have to bring him or her up on my own, and I just couldn't do it.

"Thanks Teddy. Oh and by the way, Dad said if you want to talk to him about his life before Nama Grace you should go talk to him. He'll tell you what you should know."

"Thanks Phoebe." He replies after I get off the bed. "Just know whatever you decide. I'm here for you."

"Thanks Ted." I hug him tight and feel myself wanting to cry. How the hell was I blessed with such an amazing family? Mom, Dad and Teddy… they're my family and this baby… my son or daughter… will be known to me and the world as my sibling… Teddy's right. It's win-win.


End file.
